Scattered
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Takes place after the Marauders get out of school. The original Order, romance, baby Harry's birth, missions, OCs. It's all here. Rating and Genres may change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scattered

Summary: Takes place after the Marauders get out of school. The original Order, romance, baby Harry's birth, missions, OCs. It's all here.

Notes: I like the idea and basis behind it. It's just probably going to be hard to work with, I've never really done one like this but I'm trying.

And we all know I'm no good with titles. But basically, the meaning behind Scattered is to cover the fact that all of the Marauders and girls are all scattered about. But they're still together if it makes sense.

And I know it's a bit short. But I think this is a nice introduction chapter.

Chapter 1

James Potter glanced up as the sound of heels clacking on the street reached his ears. A small smile spread across his face at the sight of the woman who settled down with him at the table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Hey, Potter."

"Gwennie." James said. He scowled as she ruffled his hair.

"Haven't changed in this month I've been away, have you?" Gwendolyn 'Gen' Moore asked, brushing a strand of black hair out of her face. "What about everyone else? I take it they're busy?" she asked with a tiny sigh.

"Very." James nodded. "Hey!" he added as she plucked the cherry from his ice cream. "Oh, Remus has been moping about."

"Not because of me?" Gen asked, her light blue eyes surprised as she popped the cherry in her mouth.

"Yes, because of you!" James laughed, a laugh that reached his hazel eyes. "He's been so lonely. But good luck getting him to admit it."

"Yeah, well, I think we all are." Gen said with a small sigh.

"What do you mean?"

Gen licked a bit of stray ice cream from her finger before saying, "Well, you know... it's so odd. I mean, that since we've been out of school, we've all been so busy and we barely see each other anymore. Lily and I haven't spoken in ages."

James nodded. "True. But what we're doing is for the good of the wizarding world."

Gen sighed again and did not reply. James waited for her patiently, but upon realizing it was never coming, he ran a hand through his tousled hair, doing it no good whatsoever.

"Let's walk." he decided. "I can catch you up on things."

Gen nodded and got to her feet. The two of them left Diagon Alley and passed through The Three Broomsticks without a word. They did not speak until they made it onto the busy London streets.

"How is Lily?" she asked softly.

"She's doing fine." James said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just concern. I'm concerned about all of you. I haven't seen any of you in a month!"

James cocked his head and stared at her. "Where have you been?" he asked softly. "I mean, are you allowed to tell or...?"

"I can't." Gen said tensely. "Dumbledore didn't want me to say anything. Especially since I did not do as he asked."

James wondered what that would have been. But he knew better than to ask what exactly Dumbledore wanted. Instead, he chose to ask, "Why did you want to meet me? I'm sure you would have wanted to go home, to go see your Moony."

Gen smiled. "I do, but you tend to know more about how everyone is doing. And I'm curious about everyone."

"Even Sirius?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. It was common knowledge that Sirius was not Gen's favorite person.

Gen giggled as she said, "Oh, well, not really him. But how is he?"

"Worried about you. He seemed to think Dumbledore was out of it when he sent you to Romania on your own."

"It wasn't so bad." Gen said, twirling a strand of black hair around her fingers. Her cheeks flushed pink as she added, "I didn't really have any run-ins with anyone on the way, if that's what he meant."

"Oh really?" James asked with a laugh. "It doesn't seem that way to me!"

Gen smiled and said, "Well, OK, there was this one guy, Lumin. He wasn't so bad. He actually got me out of a few tight spots."

James rolled his eyes and said, "Well at least you were thinking of Remus."

"Oh I was." Gen sighed softly. "I missed him. How is he, besides this moping he's been doing?"

"Fine, fine."

She and James paused as a crowd of shoppers surged out of the doors of a department store. Gen cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips slightly, but otherwise she was quite. James stood still, observing her out of the corner of his eye.

What was on her mind? It was obvious to him that she was keeping something inside. But what it was, he could not guess.

But he hoped it had nothing to do with this Lumin guy.

With a pang of guilt, he caught sight of his watch. He caught Gen watching him.

"What?" she asked with a teeny attempt at a smile. "You going to leave me?"

"I'm sorry." James said softly. "I've got to meet with Lily. We're going to see her parents."

Gen smiled. "You're quite serious, aren't you? Well give Lily a hug for me, will you?"

James nodded and hurried away. Gen was sure he was going to Disapparate in the alley they had passed a few moments before.

She was still smiling to herself as she made sure that no one was around before Disapparating herself. She was certainly glad to be back. And she hoped everyone else had a happy reaction to seeing her, as James had.

And she definitely hoped that she would not be sent away anytime soon.

Shaking her head to clear it, she hurried up the steps leading to the loft she shared with Remus Lupin. Her wand was halfway out of her pocket when she remembered that she had her key. Reluctantly, she took it out and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone home?"

"Gwendolyn!"

Gen smiled as she headed into the kitchen to receive a wet hug. Remus placed the cup he was holding down and smiled. "How long have you been back?"

"For a little bit." Gen said, sweeping her hair out of her face. "I talked to James." she added. "He says you've moped."

Remus continued to smile as he brushed his own sandy hair out of his face. "And I bet he said that I'd never admit to it. I do admit, I've been a bit lonely."

"Better than nothing." Gen giggled. She gave him another hug, brushed a light kiss to his cheek, and said, "Well, if you don't mind, I'm tired. I'm going to get a nap. Wake me up to eat."

Remus laughed and shook his head. He watched her head down the hall, then returned to his dishes. 'Or if anything comes up.' he added silently, praying that nothing would.


	2. Chapter 2

Scattered

Note: It's not Gen focused, as things seem to be heading. I just did Gen and Remus as it's his birthday.

Chapter 2

It was a week later and Gen was sprawled out on her bed, licking her chocolate covered finger and thumbing through a Quidditch magazine. So far, she had caught up with nearly everyone. But that day she felt like taking some time to herself.

She hummed softly to herself, licked the last bit of chocolate off her finger and turned the page in her magazine.

So far, the week had been uneventful. She had barely left the house, quite glad to be back. But later, she was going to try to convince Remus to go out to dinner with her.

Which hopefully wouldn't prove too hard.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, and vowing for the millionth time to cut it, Gen giggled to herself, not taking notice to the Quidditch statistics listed on the page.

Remus was slowly giving in. And she was thrilled! But she also did not want to scare him off. Ever since he came out to her as a werewolf, he had seemed somewhat timid.

But she was understanding.

She rolled over on her back and yawned. Maybe a cat nap would do her some good before she tried to persuade Remus out to dinner. Her treat, of course.

Shaking her head, she returned to the pages of her magazine. But as she finally got engrossed on an article about Walter Krining, the Irish Keeper, there was a tap at the window.

"What?" Gen asked, staring at the owl on the sill as though it had rudely interrupted one of her most private moments.

"What do you want?" she demanded of the strange bird as she got to her knees and scooted along the bed to the window. Unlatching it, she took a very quick glance at the handwriting. It was unfamiliar.

"I don't think I'm who you're looking for." she scoffed. But the owl flew in the window and landed next to her on the bed. It stared inquisitively at her with large amber eyes.

"What?" she demanded of the bird. "That's not my letter!"

But the large, scrawling 'Gwendolyn E. Moore' on the front of the envelope said otherwise.

Gingerly taking it between her thumb and index finger, Gen looked at the owl. And caught sight of the feathery tail end swooping out her window.

"Who are you from?" she asked the letter, not expecting it to answer her. In the end, there was only one way to find the answer out.

As soon as it was opened, Gen shrieked. She was soon engulfed in a silvery cloud. Shaking her head and coughing, she let the letter fall from her fingers.

"Gwendolyn?"

Remus pushed opened the door and peered inside. The vapor was nearly gone, but Gen was still shaking her head and coughing.

"What happened?"

Without a word, Gen pointed to the envelope on the floor, which was smoking a little bit from the corner she had torn open.

Remus, too, picked it up gingerly, but he pocketed it. "I'll take it to Dumbledore." he muttered.

Gen sniffed and sighed. "You do that then." she said somewhat bitterly. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. So much for her dinner plans. Remus and Dumbledore would surely be together long into the evening, discussing the obviously pranked letter.

Who else knew her as Gwendolyn, much less her middle initial?

She would bet her money on Sirius.

"Why don't you stay out of here?" Remus asked. Gen noticed he was offering her his hand to help her off the bed. "And leave the window open a bit, let it air out in here."

She did as she was told, quietly shutting the door behind her.

But she went no further than the living room. Remus paused, waiting for her, his hand on the pocket the letter was in.

"What?" she demanded, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "What do you want?' she added, ending with a small sniffle.

"You don't want to come with me? Find out exactly what this is?"

Gen shook her head. "It's probably nothing. A joke. A prank."

"I don't think so." Remus told her. He waited for a little bit longer, then said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Gen brushed him off. It was obvious the two of them were not going to go anywhere. At least not anywhere she wanted. So she might as well stay home.

"Have fun." she said stiffly as she heard the door shut. "I know I won't."

Remus did not hear her. He hurried down the stairs and in the shadows beyond the streetlights before Disapparating. Despite Gwendolyn's pleas that this was nothing but a prank, he felt it could be something else.

And that Dumbledore would need to know.

And Dumbledore was glad he brought it to him.

"Who do you think sent this to Gwendolyn?" Dumbledore asked Remus, the letter between them on the table. Remus shrugged so Dumbledore decided to rephrase his question.

"Who does not like her?"

Remus laughed. "Well, that could be quite the list, but I see what you're trying to say. I don't recognize the handwriting. But it does seem somewhat familiar to me."

Dumbledore nodding, thinking the same. "As for what's in the letter..." he trailed off thoughtfully. "It is a mixture I'm unsure of. But I can find out what it is for you."

Remus nodded and muttered his thanks. He got to his feet, sure there wasn't anything else to add.

But there was. "Remus."

Remus paused and glanced at Dumbledore, waiting patiently for him to go on.

"If I were to ask you to do something for me, would you? No matter the danger it could put you in?" Dumbledore waited for Remus to think this over. "I can see your concern for Gwendolyn," he added, "and I don't want anything to happen to either of you. But would you?"

Remus nodded. He wondered what was up. And if he was going to regret promising that.


	3. Chapter 3

Scattered

Chapter 3

James found himself in Remus and Sirius's company. He could not get a hold of Peter. But he figured it might as well be for the best.

Besides, he was just bursting to tell someone his news! And two out of three wasn't bad.

Sirius at least noted that he was happy about something. Remus, it seemed, was preoccupied.

"What are you so gloomy about, Prongs?" Sirius asked, running a hand through his black hair and smirking. "I mean, you can't really be excited about anything, can you?"

"Oh ha." James said. But he could not help but grin anyway. "I am excited." he told them.

"About?" Remus asked. It was clear that his mind was elsewhere, despite trying to show interest in the conversation.

James continued to grin. Sirius groaned and said, "If I've got to guess, I'm leaving."

"You won't. I might be excited but I won't make you guess. I'm going to be a dad." he said, still beaming excitedly.

"You what?" Remus asked, his eyebrows meeting together in confusion. Then he smiled. "Congratulations mate." he said.

"Hopefully we won't be the first and only parents." James said pointedly.

Sirius was shaking his head. "I fear for your child, Prongs." he said seriously. "And Hogwarts, once the kid gets old enough." he added with a grin.

"Who says we'll stop at one?" James asked.

"Probably Lily." Sirius said. "I don't see how you managed to get her in bed with you in the first place."

"Ah, now, she's my wife, you know." James, still happy, turned to Remus and added, "And now that I've let out what's on my mind, what's on yours?"

Remus shrugged. He did not want to burst James's happy mood. And he was quite sure his conversation with Dumbledore would. He had not told Gen about it for the exact same reason.

Besides, she had been in bed when he had gotten home.

He sighed softly, remembering how disappointed he was to find her asleep. Or faking sleep. He had not been sure.

"What is it?" James demanded. His smile had been replaced with a worried expression. "Gwen?" he asked. "Or something else?"

"A little of both." Remus admitted. He glanced at the two of them and added, "Please, don't let this get back to Gwendolyn. At least not until I speak to her first."

Sirius and James glanced at each other. "Promise." they both muttered. "Now spill! What's the matter?" James added.

Remus stared at both of them. Their faces showed nothing but concern. No sign of happiness or boredom, or anything else.

He took a deep breath, then quickly launched into what had happened, starting from Gen's letter to going home and finding her asleep.

"What do you think he meant when he asked you if you'd be willing to do something for him?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows joining in confusion.

"I don't know." Remus sighed wearily. "But knowing him, he's got something in mind for me. And he, I guess, wanted to know if I was willing before springing something on me."

He glanced at the ground and quickly muttered his next words. "If anything like that happens, will either of you watch Gwendolyn for me?"

"More than willing." Sirius said quickly. Whether or not he was joking, or meant more, Remus could not tell.

James had nodded. "If you promise the same for me, with Lily of course, if I have to go."

"Promise."

Remus did seem to lighten up. Especially when talk turned back to James and Lily and their unborn child.

"And what are you going to name it, hmm?" Sirius asked "James James Potter? Jasmine James Potter?"

"Oh no." James laughed. "Just one James, or form of James, will do."

Even Remus cracked a smile. "Any preference?" he asked innocently, expecting James to say he wanted a son.

James thought for a moment, then said, "You know, it doesn't really matter to me. Just as long as it inherits its father's amazing Quidditch ability. Granted," he added, "if Mrs. James Potter allows the Potter child, or children near a broomstick."

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled. He and Lily shared the same feelings towards Quidditch. Though he felt his were more stronger as he did not feel Gwendolyn had a place on the Quidditch Pitch. Especially as she was prone to accidents.

So he could not blame James for thinking Lily would refuse to allow their child to play Quidditch.

But he was glad to let Sirius and James go on, arguing about how James had planned to raise his child, and everything they were sure Lily would find wrong about it.

He soon found himself lost in thought of a child of his own. Sandy hair like his. Preferably with Gwendolyn's light blue eyes and her nose. And he silently hoped that a child of theirs would not take to Quidditch. Or brooms for that matter.

He then his head. That was not going to happen. He could not let it.

"Disagree with me, Moony?" James asked.

"Huh?" Remus looked surprised for a moment. "Oh no. No, I was just thinking of something."

"Like?" James asked.

"Nothing important." Remus muttered. He then added something about going home, about needing to talk to Gwendolyn and hurried off.

"Hmm. What's gotten to him." Sirius asked.

"Gwennie." James smiled. "He's got it bad for her." Sirius grunted. He did not take Gen and Remus's relationship seriously. It wouldn't last. He was sure of it.

But he was not about to tell James, who seemed about as happy about their relationship as he did his child.

"Lily told Gwen?" Sirius asked, his hands in his pockets.

"I think she is." James shrugged. "If not, Remus will tell her. Speaking of, I need to go check on her." James added.

"Tell her I send my congratulations." Sirius said offhandedly.

James nodded. For some reason, he was eager to be home. And could not have been happier to be back with Lily. He had this sense of foreboding he could not shake. But he wasn't ready to tell anyone, even Lily, yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Scattered

Chapter 4

Sirius stared straight ahead. He was not deep in thought. There was, of course, nothing to think about. He and James were in the company of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. And he needed a favor.

"I don't need both of you to go," Dumbledore finished, "but I'd like you to. One of you can stay. The reason I did not ask Remus is because I have something in mind for him already."

Sirius glanced at James out of the corner of his eye. James was biting his lip and did not look as though he wanted to go.

"I'll go." Sirius offered. "James can stay. If you've got something in mind for Remus, then someone needs to stay and take care of the girls."

James's lips twitched in a thankful smile.

"Just... when do you need me to go?" Sirius asked, turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"As soon as possible."

"Can I say good-bye to the girls first?" Sirius asked, trying not to look too hopeful. Dumbledore nodded. He dismissed the two and so James and Sirius hurried out of the house.

"Thank you." James muttered. He looked pale and slightly shaky. "I wasn't expecting... so soon, you know?"

Sirius grinned. "Oh, come on. Don't do that, mate. You know there's going to be something you're going to have to do later. I just gave you a bit more time with Lily after all." He then let out a low whistle. "Poor Gwen, though."

James nodded. "She won't be too happy to hear that." He thrust his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. "Where are they, anyway?"

"The girls? Who knows." Sirius muttered. "I guess we need to hurry up and find them, huh?"

James nodded.

The four girls were settled in the living room of Gen's cousin Marci Morrow's small house. Lily Potter was on the couch next to Gen, while Marci seated in a nearby chair. Celeste Helms was stretched out on her back on the floor, her arms behind her head.

"You know what? This is actually peaceful." Celeste muttered, shutting her brown eyes and smiling. "No guys."

"Wow," Lily giggled, "two words I never thought I'd hear you string together." She smiled at Gen, who rolled her eyes. Gen and Celeste were not each other's favorite person. But Celeste was higher on Gen's list than some others.

"Celeste is just full of surprises." Gen muttered.

"Yes, I am." Celeste giggled. "I was actually glad to have you back." She was silent for a moment. "How was it? I mean... you know."

Gen sighed softly. Going off on an extended errand for Dumbledore was not what she wanted. Or what she wanted to discuss. 

"It wasn't much." Gen said, twirling a strand of black hair around her finger. "I mean, really. I just had to go get something for him. Something I did not do."

"Why?" Celeste asked with a smirk. "Too distracted by Lumin?"

"Lumin is a thing of the past!" Gen said, waving her hand.

"And Remus is the now, hmm?"

"Can we get off me here?" Gen asked.

"You know, I don't think I could do that." Marci said softly. She was staring off at the wall behind Gen and Lily, her green eyes a bit misty. "Go off for Dumbledore, I mean. For one, it's too much of a secret. And another, I'd hate to be away from all of you."

Gen looked a bit nervous. She did not want to talk about this. But this was all the girls wanted to talk about, it seemed.

"I could go," Celeste said, sitting up and twirling her brown hair between her fingers, "I would just need someone to go with me. Dumbles allows you to take someone, won't he?" she asked, turning to Gen.

She shrugged. "I didn't ask. It's not a vacation. You're very busy, be it eluding Death Eaters or trying to find what he wants."

"And what about -- ?"

But Celeste's question was cut off by a loud popping sound and Lily's shriek as Sirius and James Apparated on either side of her.

She stared from James to Sirius, but Celeste beat her to asking, "And what do you two want?"

"Sirius wants to say good-bye." James said. He turned to Gen and gave her a timid smile. "It looks like Dumbledore wants him to take up where you left off."

Immediately, the four girls, yes even Gen, were hugging Sirius and murmuring their good-byes and well wishes.

"Be careful." Gen told him. "It's no easy task."

Sirius grinned at her. "Figures." he said. He did not have the heart to tell her that Dumbledore had something in mind for Remus. "I mean, if you couldn't do it, it has to be hard."

Gen rolled her eyes. "Oh just go. And get abducted by vampires while you're at it."

Sirius grinned. "See you lot later."

With a wave, he was gone. And the girls at least were sure this wasn't the last time, either. In fact, all of them were bound to be doing something soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Scattered

Note: I realize the length is probably not what people want. And I am sorry. But I adore this chapter!

Chapter 5

It seemed as though James, Gen, Lily, and Remus were the only ones not doing anything for Dumbledore. After Sirius left, Celeste and Marci were soon to go, too. The details of their mission was under wraps. Not even a thing was said to them other than they would be receiving instructions when they got to wherever it was they were supposed to go.

Peter, too, had been sent off to do work for Dumbledore. It, too, was being kept quiet. But he would be back much sooner than the girls would be.

Which left a small, somewhat miserable group in the living room of Gen and Remus's loft. Gen, Remus, Lily, and James.

Gen stood leaning against the wall, her arms over her chest and the fabric of her lilac robes rushing every time she shifted her weight. Remus, feeling a bit antsy, was pacing the half dozen steps in front of Gen and back again.

Lily and James seemed more comfortable. The two were on the couch. Lily was leaning against James and he was holding onto her as though he did not wish to let her go.

Each one was thinking the same thing: Which would be the next to go? And would every one come back?

"Remus, stop." Gen said softly. "Pacing isn't going to do any good."

"I know." Remus muttered. "I just can't sit still."

Gen bit her lip and watched as James gave her a knowing glance. She nodded slightly. He shook his head. Neither Remus nor Lily saw their unspoken conversation.

'I'm going to offer, Potter,' Gen thought, 'and there's nothing you can do to stop me.'

James sighed softly. He knew what Gen was thinking. And he himself was thinking, 'There are some things, Gwendolyn, that you can't do instead of Remus.'

"Can we go?" Lily asked suddenly. The others turned to look at her. "We're not doing ourselves any good just sitting around and waiting for something to happen. Let's... let's get out and enjoy ourselves. What do you say?"

"I suppose." Gen sighed. She wanted to stay in case an owl came, for her or Remus. If it were for Remus, she had plans to destroy the evidence.

Remus nodded and James got to his feet. If the girls wanted to go somewhere, well, they'd be right behind them.

"But where are we going?" James asked once the four of them were out on the sidewalk.

"Just for a walk." Lily said, leaning against him and smiling softly.

Remus threw his arm around Gen's shoulder and the two of them huddled together. The four were silent as they walked.

This was not what Lily had in mind. Not at all. But it did get them out of the house. And Remus was not pacing.

She vaguely questioned Gen and Remus's relationship. It seemed OK. And Gen was willing to accept Remus no matter what. As long as Remus tried, and stopped pushing Gen away, it would work.

Then she came to her own relationship. If you had told her in her first year that she would be Mrs. James Potter and carrying what James affectionately referred to as "James Junior", she would have hexed you and not believed it.

But that shows what she knew.

But at that moment, she knew she was happy with James Potter. Something else she did not think possible.

She sighed contently and leaned against him again.

Then she thought 'How long are we all going to be this picture of happiness? We can't all last. People we know are turning up dead or missing. And who knows about the others? Or how Voldemort is getting information about us and what we're doing?'

That had been puzzling to her for a while. Voldemort always seemed one step ahead of Dumbledore. But how? How was that possible?

She sighed wearily.

"Anything the matter?" James asked her, stopping and pulling her closer.

"I'm just tired." Lily said. It was not an outright lie. She was tired. Tired of all this between Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Wizarding community. It was not the place to raise a child.

But she was going to try. James wanted the baby she was carrying. And so did she. Maybe shedding a little happiness among the group wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Scattered

Chapter 6

Remus sighed heavily and stared at the parchment clutched in his hand. He knew this would be coming. But it still felt like it was just too soon.

Werewolves. Why did everything seem like it revolved around them?

He leaned against the wall, not even feeling the coolness of it. What was he going to tell Gen? She wasn't going to be thrilled with this. That much he could guarantee.

Where was she, anyway? He glanced around the loft as though it would answer his question. Of course, it could not. Most likely, she was with Lily.

Or getting drunk at The Hog's Head. He scowled. That would be the obvious answer. Or at least where he'd expect her to be once she told him where he was going.

With a groan, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. And that's when Gen decided to burst through the door.

He heard a thud as she dropped her bag to the floor. "Remus?" she asked softly. "Everything... OK?"

"Fine." he said. He was shocked at how strained his voice sounded.

"No, it's not." Gen said. He felt her sit down next to him and rest her head against his arm. "What's wrong?"

Remus let out a silent sigh. Then, still silent, he handed her the parchment he was holding onto. He looked away, not wanting to see the look on her face.

Gen let the parchment fall from her fingers as she asked, "And you're going, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I have to, don't I?"

He reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Gwendolyn," he began softly. He felt her pull away and heard her get to her feet. "Gen!"

Shaking her head, Gen headed to her room. She slammed the door with all the strength she could muster. She suddenly felt tired and wanted to cry.

"But I won't." she told the empty room. "I won't cry." she whispered. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sank down onto the bed. And wound up punching at her pillow in frustration.

Then she stopped herself as she drew back to strike it again. Emotion was not going to get the best of her. She would not have that.

Instead, she flopped onto her back. Focusing intently on the ceiling, Gen forced any thoughts of all this Voldemort nonsense out of her head. Certainly, none of it would matter soon enough. Voldemort seemed to be on the winning side.

The sound of the door squeaking open snapped her from her thoughts. She glared at Remus, then quickly turned her gaze elsewhere.

"Gwendolyn, I'm sorry." he whispered. "This isn't a choice. I've got to go. I'm the only one who can. If I weren't the only one, I'm sure I could bow out of this. But I can't."

Gen crossed her arms over her chest once more. She did not want to sit there and listen to him. But he seemed to be making a plea. She might as well give him some satisfaction. Faking attention wouldn't be too hard. She had done it often enough.

But Remus knew she wasn't listening to him. He shook his head and took a step towards the bed, then stopped. Her body language said it all. She did not want him near her then and there.

So he turned and left the room, crumpling the parchment under his fingers. He had picked it up after Gen let it drop. Why, he did not know. All he knew was that one single bit of parchment was causing him trouble.

In his room, Remus sank down on his own bed. He did not have the time to be sitting and dilly-dallying. He needed to pack a few things. Send a few letters. Try to get Gen to say good-bye. He knew he would feel awful if he left without a good-bye from her.

But it looked as though he would not get it.

And sitting around would get him nowhere. He pulled a suitcase from under his bed and pulled his wand out as well. After magically enlarging the suitcase a little bit, Remus searched around for a few things to take.

Robes, his wand, and ink and quill and parchment would have to go. But other than that, he was not sure. And he knew for a fact that he would not be allowed to come back for anything.

A shudder ran down his back. He was actually going to live, to interact, with those savages. Maybe even the one who bit him!

It only took a few minutes to pack. Referring to the crumpled letter again, he found his instructions on how to get to where he needed to be. With a glance at his watch, Remus found the parchment and quill and ink he had left out. He scrawled a quick note to his parents, then headed to Gen's room to ask for her owl.

Then he stopped. Frank wasn't in the room when he went in there before. Biting his lip, Remus rapped lightly on the door.

"What?" Gen asked, not moving from the spot on her bed. Remus headed inside and held the letter out to her.

"Will you do me a favor? Make sure this gets to my parents?"

She took it without a word and nodded.

"Thanks." he muttered. He waved and hurried out of the loft. His shoulders sagging, he turned on the spot and Disapparated.

One look around told Remus he was where he was supposed to be. But that one quick look was all he got before hearing a raspy, "So, you've finally decided to join us."


	7. Chapter 7

Scattered

Note: I was going to update something else, but I could not keep myself from updating this again. I love this chapter so very, very much.

Chapter 7

Remus recoiled. That voice seemed somewhat familiar. But he could not bring himself to turn around to face the owner of said voice.

"I..." It was all Remus could get out. He quickly shut his mouth at the sight of the stranger, who was circling him slowly.

"Look just like that Mudblood father of yours." The man stopped and stared at Remus. "Speaking of, did that Mudblood like that letter I had sent to her?"

"You?" Remus asked. "You sent that Gwendolyn? But why?"

"I could ask you the same thing. For other reasons."

"Who are you?" Remus finally managed to ask. He knew this man, he realized. But the name would not come. But something else did.

Remus realized who this was once he made mention of his parents. But he did not want to think on it.

Instead, the man turned to leave. Remus hesitated only slightly before silently following behind.

The sight that greeted him was shocking. From what Remus could see, there were four small children, probably not exceeding the age of six. They were huddled together as a girl near his age stood nearby. She cast a glance at Remus, then quickly looked away. He watched her take the smallest child, a little girl who looked almost identical to the older girl.

Remus assumed they were siblings.

Further along, two older men were seated, talking in whispers and glancing around nervously.

Swallowing hard, Remus forced himself not to glance behind him. It seemed as though someone were following him. And that made him very wary.

The werewolves had lived alone for so long, he figured they might be tempted to jump any stranger that came along, werewolf or not.

But the presence of the other man, the first one Remus had encountered, that seemed to make the others nervous, jumpy, scared. Whether or not he should be thankful for this, Remus did not know.

"In." the first man barked. He pointed inside an old house that seemed to be falling apart right before Remus's eyes.

But the inside was clean and obviously lived in. At first, Remus thought it was done by magic. But then he remembered that werewolves were not too keen on magic. Whether or not they used it, he was unsure.

"You've lived with people too long, Lupin."

"Oh leave the boy alone, Greyback."

Greyback?

The first man, Greyback, stared. From a doorway, most likely a hidden door, a woman stood, her hands on her hips. She did not seem to cower from this man. The two stood staring at each other for a full minute before Greyback broke her gaze.

"You need to stop treating them like people, Azura." Greyback pushed her aside and headed into the room.

Azura glared after him. "I'm sorry." she whispered to Remus. "He's the main reason a lot of us are here. And no one wants to stand up to him."

She smiled timidly. A smile that did not quite make it to her deep brown eyes.

"But I suppose you were a special case. He doesn't usually allow people to come in here at will. Well, order people in here, especially when they just get here."

She let out a little "Oh!" of surprise, then held her hand out. "Azura. Azura Mattingly."

"Remus Lupin." Remus muttered, shaking her hand. "How long...?"

"I've been here about five years. A werewolf for most of my life, though." She sighed sadly. "He bit me. And having family and friends turn on me, and losing my job, it keeps me motivated I suppose you can say. I'm not going to let him rule me. And you shouldn't either."

Then she sighed again. "But everyone I tell that wind up as his pawns."

Then she managed a smile, this one reached her eyes as well. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you with my life story. I think what needs to be done now is to get you settled. Or as settled as you can be."

She ran a hand through her shortly cropped brown hair. Then she led him out of the decaying house and away from the others. "It's not much, I suppose." she murmured. Pushing limbs and branches aside, she pointed to a much smaller house. It seemed to be only one room.

"It's bigger inside. And I stay there, too. Along with some others."

"Do all of them live in a house?" Remus asked. Houses were not what he had pictured. Azura shook her head.

"Not all. Some refuse. Some won't even try. Mostly the women and children and Greyback have that comfort. I've wanted to try to get everyone inside, we can't quite afford potions and such. But unfortunately, no one will listen to me."

She bit her lip. "We lost quite a few people these past few months. Getting sick from the rain and whatnot. But go on. Go inside. If he says anything about it, tell me. I'll do my best to take care of it."

With that, she hurried off. She looked scared, but was trying to hide it.

Remus sighed and headed inside. Thankfully, everyone else was out. But Azura had been right. It was much bigger inside. He found an empty room near the back of the house and sank down on the bed. He did not realize how tired he was as he was asleep within minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Scattered

Chapter 8

As Remus got settled and acquainted with Azura, James spent him time arguing with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had requested a favor of him and Lily.

And James was determined that Lily, at least, stay put.

But he wasn't quite ready yet to tell Dumbledore why. Therefore, he was not putting up a good argument.

"Please," James pleaded, "Lily has to stay here. You've got to trust me on that. I'm sure I can do whatever it is you want by myself."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before speaking. "I do not doubt you, James. I would just prefer to have Lily along. Her Potions skills might come in handy."

Before James could open his mouth to argue further, the door behind him opened. In stepped a somewhat disgruntled looking Gen followed by an obviously pleased Sirius.

Dumbledore surveyed Sirius for a moment in silence. He did not ask whether or not Sirius had managed to do as he asked.

Instead, he turned his attention back to James. "I can give you the evening to think things through. But I will need an answer from you in the morning."

"My answer will still be the same." James said, a hint of anger in his voice. "Lily can't go."

Dumbledore looked from James to Sirius and Gen. The two of them were exchanging worried looks.

"I can go." Gen offered softly.

"No!" James and Sirius said together.

"You're not going anywhere." James added. "Someone's got to stay here and look after Lily for me."

Gen crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the three men. "I can go." Gen told them. "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. I've proven that before, haven't I?"

Not one of them seem to have taken notice to that. As Dumbledore turned his attention to James and Sirius, Gen threw her arms up in defeat and headed out the door, slamming it loudly. The sound echoed behind her, drowning out her muttered curses.

Sirius glanced at the door, then reached into the pocket of his robes, pulling out a small, old, crinkled scroll. He handed it to Dumbledore, then turned his attention to James.

"If you need two people, like it seems to be, I'd be willing to go in Lily's place." he told Dumbledore. "I know I just got back, but who else can go?"

The answer was unspoken. Gen and Lily were the only two around.

But then, Sirius had to admit, the rest of the Order of the Phoenix could go. If Dumbledore did not have all of them doing something.

But then he scowled. Like he or James would want to spend time with Gideon Prewett! He shook his head slightly. "So?" he asked. "Can I go?"

Dumbledore looked down at his hands. But he nodded. "If you must."

It was obvious to James and Sirius that this was not what he wanted. And James figured he did owe Dumbledore an excuse as to why he wasn't going to allow Lily to go.

"Sir," James began, wringing his hands, "I do have a good reason for wanting to keep Lily home, as safe as she can be."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am sure you do -- "

James cut him off as an apologetic look. "She's... expecting a child."

Dumbledore did his best to mask his surprise. He uttered a congratulations, then turned his attention to the scroll still in his hand. It was obvious that he found their discuss closed. And James and Sirius could leave.

"What is that?" James asked after they had left the room.

"What?" Sirius asked, casually dusting a speck off the sleeve of his robes.

"That scroll."

"No idea." Sirius answered honestly. James looked surprised. "What? Did you expect me to open it and read it?"

"You could have." James pointed out. "Magically sealed it afterwards..."

Sirius gave him a look. "I had thought of that. I was quite interested in seeing what it said. But it wouldn't open up for me."

"Huh."

Sirius nodded. "Now, fill me in. What are we up against?"

"Spying." James said, a twinkle in his hazel eyes. "Death Eater meeting," he added, dropping his voice, "there's one about an hour away. We're to spy, and maybe try to catch some, interrogate them. More importantly, see if anyone's on our side."

Sirius grinned. This sounded quite interested. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

Sirius nodded. He figured he needed to get home, to rest. And stock up on truth potions, forgetfulness elixirs, and brush up on his memory charms.

He was sure they would need them.


	9. Chapter 9

Scattered

Chapter 9

James and Sirius were at Sirius's place, getting all of their things ready at the last minute. James decided to keep his Invisibility Cloak on his person, instead of in a bag with everything else.

"Do you know where it is we're going?" Sirius asked him.

"Yes."

"Do you think we can do this?" Sirius asked.

James was silent for a minute. "Maybe?" he asked.

Sirius groaned loudly. "You're unsure? And you said we'd do this?"

"It was either us or me and Lily!" James said hotly. He then muttered an apology and turned away. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"I suppose so." Sirius muttered. He grabbed the bag, James grabbed his cloak, and the two of them Disapparated.

"We're a bit early." James muttered, checking his watch. "Which is good, I guess."

He and Sirius flung the cloak over themselves and crept towards the small clearing. They settled in the shadows, making sure they had some covering despite the cloak, but they were also sure that they were close enough to hear whatever was said.

Within minute, the clearing was full of the sounds of swishing fabric. A half dozen Death Eaters settled themselves, making nervous glances over their shoulders from time to time.

There was no Voldemort in sight.

"Wonder how Dumbledore found out about this?" James asked in a barely audible whisper.

"No idea. It was obviously spur-of-the-moment. I guess he really DOES have his ways." Sirius said. James could barely hear him.

The two strained their ears to listen as the Death Eaters spoke.

"Are you sure this is right?" one of the furthest ones asked. He glanced at the tallest one, who seemed to be the leader of that little group. "What if he finds out about this?"

"Then I'll take the blame. Don't be such a coward." the tallest snapped. His voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"And if he doesn't listen?" asked a timid voice which belonged to the Death Eater closest to Sirius and James. "You know he won't." he added.

"Yeah, yeah." the tallest muttered. "Listen, what we really need to discuss is not what we're doing here and now. It's what we've got to do in the coming months."

"I don't understand it." said another Death Eater. "He wasn't quite clear, was he?"

The first Death Eater to speak spoke up once more. "I believe he did. He did say what we had to do and when it had to be done. How much more clearer does anyone have to be?"

"I didn't mean it that way," began the Death Eater that did not understand, "but a little more specific information would have been nice."

"You know how he is. No specifics. You have to figure it out on your own, and if you mess up, that's your fault. He does not want to be blamed for anything. At all."

"Why, though?" came the timid voice again. "Why do we have to do this? This isn't fair!"

"If you didn't think it was fair, why become a Death Eater?" came a sneering voice. "He won't let you back out of anything. If you're going to be a coward, them it'll be on your head. And he will not take kindly to cowardice, I can assure you that."

James and Sirius exchanged a look as the timid Death Eater muttered something that they could not hear.

The sneering Death Eater cackled. "Oh, why don't you go tell the Dark Lord that yourself? And make sure I'm around. I'd love to see his reaction."

"You're horrible. You've got a place here, I can see. And I don't!"

With that, the timid-sounding Death Eater turned and fled.

While the Death Eaters let out a soft murmuring of conversation, Sirius shifted his weight. "My foot... is asleep." he whispered.

"You're sitting on mine." James whispered back.

"No wonder that hurts." Sirius muttered. "Do you think we can sneak off?" he added. "I'd really like to talk to that Death Eater that left."

"I hope so." James muttered. "It doesn't seem like we'll find anything out here."

Very slowly, very carefully the two of them managed to get into a crouch and slowly walked away from the group without them noticing them or hearing any noise they made.

As soon as they were out of earshot, they took off the cloak and hurried in the direction the Death Eater had gone, both hoping he had not Disapparated.

It only took a few minutes to reach him. Surprised, he drew his wand. But Sirius was quicker and Stunned him.

"Let's hurry up and get him back." Sirius said, tucking his wand in his robes. "Before they follow us." He handed James the bag. "So much for this." he added.

"Really." James said. "But I think we've got a goldmine right here." he added. "Let's go. I wonder what he's got to say to Dumbledore."

"I do too." Sirius said. He knew that Dumbledore would be pleased with this. Probably much more than he would any information James or Sirius had to share, which wasn't much. And he couldn't wait to hear what had to be said!


	10. Chapter 10

Scattered

Chapter 10

James and Sirius were silently awaiting Dumbledore, both feeling very eager and pleased with themselves. The Stunned Death Eater was haphazardly propped in a nearby chair.

The two held their breath as the door opened and Dumbledore stepped inside. As he shut it behind him, the two exhaled slowly.

"What did you find out?" Dumbledore asked, not bothering to cut corners.

"No, but we did manage to bring you back a present." Sirius said, gesturing to the Stunned Death Eater.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Aah, I'm sure that is a wonderful present. Thank you both very much. You may go now."

Sirius and James got to their feet, wondering if that was that. At the door, James paused.

"Sir," he asked, "will you tell us -- "

"If I find anything out, I will certainly inform you both, and anyone else in the Order."

The two nodded and headed out of the room. But both wanted to linger. But both also knew that that might not be the best of ideas. Especially if someone saw them.

James, however, did still have the Invisibility Cloak. As he went to take it out, Sirius shook his head.

"It won't work on Dumbledore, mate. I've always thought he could see through that thing."

"Oh yeah..." James trailed off as he stuffed it back into the folds of his robes. He then glanced up at Sirius. "By the way," he added, "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"And that would be...?"

"Why was Gen with you?"

Sirius thought for a moment, then smiled bitterly. "Because she wanted to ask Dumbledore a question. A favor I think. And I bumped into her on the way here. So we came together."

'Remus,' James thought, 'she wanted to ask something about Remus.'

As the two left each other, both heading towards their homes, James wondered how exactly Remus was doing.

Not very good, as it turned out. Remus managed to crawl into his room, slam the door, and curl up into his bed. Fenrir Greyback was not making his existence any easier.

As he flopped back onto his bed, he wondered what Gen was doing. Was she safe at home? Or had Dumbledore sent her off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what?

Did she worry about him?

Maybe. Maybe not. She wasn't happy with him, that much was for sure.

He shut his eyes and let out a tiny moan. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep off his nervous feelings. In a few nights' time, it would be his first full moon out there.

And he did not know what to expect.

He must have fallen asleep, for the next thing he realized, there was the added pressure of another person on the bed and a gentle hand brushing his hair out of his face.

"Azura?" he asked without opening his eyes. From all he had met, and all he knew, Azura was the only person in the colony to show any form of caring or compassion.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly. "I'm really sorry -- "

"You don't have to apologize." he murmured. "I kind of started the fight. I guess I earned it."

Azura winced. "Remus," she whispered, "you don't belong here. What on earth can you be up to in here?"

Remus did not answer. He did not want to breathe a word of why he was there to anyone, not even Azura. From what he saw, she and Fenrir were not close, but seemed to have some form of relationship going on. Purely sexual from his assumptions.

He felt a stab of pity and guilt and turned away from her. He had no right to be thinking that! Especially when she was being sweet.

"I'm tired." he told her.

He felt her get off the bed. She nodded. "Sleep well, Remus. I daresay you need it. You've not been getting much sleep here, have you?"

"No." he murmured. But he was not tired in the least.

"You've been talking in your sleep, Remus." she whispered. "I've got something that'll help you with that... in case you don't really want to be overheard."

Remus felt a blush burning his cheeks. What had he said?

But he did not want to seem too eager to take her up on her offer.

"Sure." he shrugged. "If you want me to."

He heard her footsteps leave the room, but she quickly returned. "Here," she murmured, "it's not the best tasting thing in the world, but it works."

Remus took the odd little plant out of her hands and studied it. It did not look poisonous, so he hesitantly took a bite. His face scrunched at the bitterness.

"Sorry." Azura giggled. "Eat a bit more, then get some rest."

She got up and left the room again, this time without returning. Remus did as he was told and rested his head against the pillow. He was asleep within moments.


	11. Chapter 11

Scattered

Chapter 11

Sirius, James, Lily, and Gen were seated at a table in The Three Broomsticks. Sirius and James were pleased with themselves and Lily was smiling affectionately. She was pleased with them too, but was also wanting to go home to spend some time with James.

Gen was staring forlornly into her glass of butterbeer. James refused to let her get a Firewhiskey.

"Don't look so sad, Gwen." Lily murmured, leaning closer to her so the two could talk in a somewhat private manner. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure."

"Easy for you to say." Gen muttered. "You've got James here."

She ran her fingers along the rim of her glass and scowled.

"Gwen, don't sulk." Sirius said, leaning closer to her, his hand inches away from hers. "Come on, I would think you would be happy to know that right now, Dumbledore is questioning a Death Eater. Maybe you can find something out about Remus."

Gen huffed and tossed her head, her black hair flying in Sirius's face.

He scowled. So much for being a hero in her eyes. But he wasn't going to let her sullen mood bother him.

"When do you think Dumbledore is going to tell us what he's found out?"

"Hopefully soon enough." James said, his hand on Lily's. "And hopefully we get to stay home for a little while."

"Amen to that." Sirius muttered. He glanced at his watch. He did not get much rest between his time getting home from his last mission to that moment in time. And he was beginning to feel tired.

But he was enjoying Gen, James, and Lily's company and was not that ready to go home.

But Gen was. She got to her feet, tossed a few coins on the table, and muttered her good-byes. She ignored James calling her back as she thrust her hands in her pockets and left the pub.

Outside, it was slightly chilly. Gen hugged herself for warmth and trudged down the street to see if Honeyduke's was still open.

On her way to the shop, she bumped into Dumbledore. Surprised, then angry, she glared at him. "They are in The Three Broomsticks. I am going home." she told him before he could speak to her.

"Gwendolyn, a moment please?"

She sighed, then turned to face her former Headmaster.

"Remus is doing well. I heard from him last night."

Gen tried to look indifferent. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to continue, and to hopefully answer her unasked question.

"I am not sure when he will get to come back," Dumbledore said, giving Gen the impression he knew what was on her mind. It wasn't the first time he had done that. And probably wasn't going to be the last.

"And?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Death Eater?"

Dumbledore glanced around, then lower his voice slightly. "I do not believe this should be discussed in public, you understand. I will tell you in the morning, if you would rather."

"I would." Gen said, Disapparating.

Once she got home, she flopped onto the couch and listened to the silence around her. Sure, Remus wasn't exactly a loud roommate, but she always knew he was home.

And he was around if she needed him to talk to. And boy did she need someone to talk to!

But instead of finding someone to talk to, she buried her face in her arms. This wasn't fair. Not at all. Sure, James had gone, but he came back!

Bitterly, she rolled over on her back. She missed Remus. Even if she didn't admit it, it was noticeable. James knew it. Sirius knew it. And Dumbledore knew it.

But Gen did not want to think of Dumbledore at that moment. Sure, it might have been rude of her to rush off while he was trying to talk to her, but she could have done much worse.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away." Gen said softly, certain it was James or Sirius or Lily. Or maybe even Dumbledore.

The knocker, who had not heard her, continued to knock.

"I'm not home." Gen said again in her soft voice. She knew it would not carry. But she wanted whoever it was to just leave her be.

The knocking became desperate.

With a loud, annoyed sigh, Gen got to her feet and headed to the door, pulling it open and finding herself face-to-face with Gideon Prewett.

His face broke out into a smile when he saw her. "I was starting to think you weren't home. I wanted to make sure you were alright by yourself."

"Fine, Gideon." Gen said. But she stepped aside, letting him in. He was someone to talk to, at least. "How are you?" she asked as she headed into the living room with him.

"Fine, fine. I've got to leave in the morning." he added.

Gen shook her head. Everyone was leaving. This wasn't right!

"How long do you have to be gone?" she heard herself asking.

Gideon shrugged. "Hopefully just a week or so. I've got to do some sneaking around. Spying. That sort of thing. Speaking of," he added, "did you hear about Black and Potter?"

Gen winced at the bitterness in her voice at the mention of James and Sirius, who had come up with the loving nickname of "Gideon the Git".

"Are you kidding?" she asked with a laugh. "They won't let anyone forget anytime soon!"

He scoffed, then managed an apologetic smile. "Well, that's them. I'm afraid I'm a bit less..." he looked for the word.

"Egotistic?" Gen suggested.

Gideon smiled. "Yes, that's the one. I suppose." He seemed to have something else on his mind, but did not mention it. Instead, he gave her a smile. "Gwendolyn, I need to rest up before I leave. I just wanted to check on you."

Gen nodded. "I understand. I'm OK." she lied. She paused, then gave him a quick hug. "Just take care of yourself, Gideon. You're a great guy and I think all of us would be hurt if something happened to you."

Gideon patted her on the head and said, "I will, don't worry. I doubt I'll be in too much danger."

Gen nodded again. "Good night." she murmured. "I need to rest, too. I haven't been sleeping very well and who knows when Dumbledore will call on me to do something else?"

"Hopefully, he'll let you stay. But if you do have to go, be careful. You're Muggleborn. I doubt anyone would hesitate to..." he trailed off and looked away. "Good night."

Gen shut the door behind him and frowned. He had a point. Maybe that was why Dumbledore wasn't too keen on letting her do much.

"Just another reason to hate him, I guess." she said, before heading to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Scattered

Note: I apologize about the small update. Death in the family. But I had to write something. And Remus and Azura banter helped.

Chapter 12

Remus stood as far away from the werewolf community as he could without being missed. His hands were thrust in his pockets and his eyes were downcast.

So far, he had not learned anything that could be of much use for Dumbledore. So far, there had been no Death Eater show up. So far, he had nothing.

And tomorrow night, he might be nothing. The full moon was just one night away. One night.

And he was getting nervous. He had heard whispers of what had happened. Usually one corpse showed up that night.

Sometimes more.

"Remus?"

Remus turned towards the voice nervously. It was Azura, and she was alone. The last few times he had seen her, she had been in Greyback's company.

"Azura, what are you doing out here?" he asked. "I thought..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

She blushed and looked away. "I wanted time to myself." she whispered. "I – I come out here to think sometimes. Though, he isn't too happy I do."

"Why not?"

Azura shrugged. "I don't know. He likes to be in control. Everything runs Fenrir's way or it doesn't run at all."

"So that is why you -- "

She cut him off, nodding. It was clear that she did not want to talk about her relationship with Greyback.

After a long silence, Azura asked, "What are you doing out here? I thought you were under watch."

Remus sighed and muttered, "I needed to think. About tomorrow. About why I'm here. About... nothing."

Azura smiled and said, "Remus, do you mind if I ask you a question?" When he shook his head, she asked, "Do you have a girl back home?"

Remus looked up in surprise, his cheeks were pink.

"I take it I have an answer." she giggled. "Do you miss her?"

Remus nodded. "I do. And I'm sure she misses me. She didn't want me to come, but I had t – I had no choice."

"But you always have a choice. I can here because I chose to. You don't seem happy here. And I want you to go home. Before something happens to you."

Her lower lip was trembling and Remus felt a sudden desire to comfort her. She reminded him of Gen at that moment. His thoughts returned to how Gen was doing. He hoped she was at home.

Instead, he patted Azura's shoulder. "I'll be fine." he promised. Though he looked slightly green.

Azura sighed and leaned closer. In a very audible voice, she said, "Remus, about tomorrow night... stay away from Fenrir. Just stay away from him. As long as you stay out of his way, you won't get hurt. No one else is THAT aggressive."

"That?" Remus asked, licking his lips nervously.

"Well, some of the other males, they fight. They go after the smaller, weaker ones and fight them. They do know when to stop and I'd rather you hurt than killed."

Remus started at Azura, curious. Why was she so determined that he was OK? What was she playing at?

Remus swallowed and nodded, writing her concern off as actual concern.

"And you?" he asked.

Azura sighed and shook her head. "I'll be with him. Where else do I belong?"

"Azura, why won't you leave?"

Instead of sighing, of making some excuse, Azura's tone because harsh. "That is none of your concern." she spat. "I am here because of my reasons. And they are none of your business!"

With a scowl, she flounced off, her brown hair bouncing wildly.

Remus shook his head. What was it with him and temperamental women? Though Gwendolyn did have her excuse.

But what was Azura's? Why was she acting so off? Only time could tell.


	13. Chapter 13

Scattered

Chapter 12

"How on earth did I get myself into this?"

Gen sighed softly, shaking her head. Dumbledore had managed to convince her to do him a minor favor. A minor favor that involved hunting around blindly in a dingy old house that had not been cleaned in what music have been about a century.

Dumbledore had told her she would know what she was looking for. And to not use any light unless she needed to.

Gen coughed and shook a cobweb out of her hair. "I need a shower." she whispered to the darkness. She rested her hand on a wall, then withdrew it with a small squeak as something scuttled along her hand.

"Gross!" she whimpered.

How on earth was she supposed to know what it was she was looking for in the dark? Her fumbling fingers found a door and eagerly, she tugged at it. It was unlocked.

But this room, too, was blanketed in darkness.

She sighed. And Dumbledore expected her back in the morning! At this rate, she was never going to get out of this place. It felt like a dark maze.

But this room she had not been in yet. She cocked her head and listened. Nothing.

Timidly, she took a step into the room. Then another. And another.

It just seemed to be a large, empty room. Gen was just about to heave another sigh and try to find her way out of there when her foot nudge something.

"Please let this be it." she whispered. She bent and picked up a small box. It felt light. And when she moved it, she could hear something rolling inside.

Gingerly, she felt around the box. She opened it and reached inside.

Clutched in her hand was a small crystal vial. It was filled completely with a very bright red liquid. This had to be it.

And thankfully, it was bright enough to light up the room!

Nearly giddy, Gen turned towards the door, the vial clutched in her hand. It was strangely cool to the touch. But she was not worried with that.

"You actually managed to find it?"

Gen winced, her eyes shutting. The voice that spoke was a female's and somewhat familiar. But she could not place it.

That, however, was the least of her worries. She did not need to open her eyes to hear the murmurs and jeering of the Death Eaters as they joined her and the woman.

She did have her wand on her. But there was no way she could beat them all. She knew when she was caught.

A few minutes later, she was thrown unceremoniously into a deary, but lit, room. Without her wand, and that vial, she was sunk. Wearily, she put her head in her hands.

While Gen was off getting caught, James and Lily were enjoying a quiet evening to themselves. They were curled up on their couch together, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I wish we could have more time like this." Lily murmured, her head resting on James's chest.

"Well, we're doing what we can." James said, ending with a yawn. "If we can get rid of Voldemort, we most certainly will have more time like this."

"Go to bed," Lily began with a giggle, "you're so sleepy."

"Maybe I am, but I want some time with you. We've barely had any." James murmured.

"I know. But what can you say?" Lily asked with a sigh. "Besides that you're trying to save all wizard-kind and ensure us more time alone, without having to worry about Dumbledore asking a favor from you?"

James thought for a moment. "Nothing." he answered.

The two started to laugh. Lily then stifled her own yawn and snuggled closer to him. 

"You know, he's been a bit quiet here lately. After you and Sirius caught that Death Eater. Wasn't too useful, though, was he? Too much of a coward to be trusted with any sort of information."

"He was a bit helpful." James said thoughtfully. "He DID assure us that Voldemort and the werewolves are in league. So Remus being away isn't for naught."

"Yeah, that is true."

She was then quiet for so long that James figured she was asleep. If she was, she wouldn't be for long.

Sirius somehow managed to burst through the front door, looking somewhat frantic.

"Gwen's not home," he began after apologizing, "Dumbledore sent her off. On her own."

"Doing what?" Lily asked, sitting up and looking curious. "Why so frantic?" she added.

"I've got a bad feeling about it." Sirius muttered. "He said she would be back in the morning, at the latest. What he asked her to do shouldn't take too long. But she's not back yet."

"Shouldn't you save being upset for the morning?" James asked with another yawn. "She's a big girl, mate. Although, she is a Muggleborn, she can take care of herself."

"Just come with me!"

A few minutes later, James and Sirius were in the same place Gen had been hunting at, their wands lit. It seemed dirty, yet empty. Aside from the smell of lilac perfume.

"She's been here." James muttered. "Hasn't she?"

"Who else do you know that smells like lilacs?" Sirius asked.

James had to admit he had a point. They searched the house from top to bottom. Aside from bugs and dust, and a broken vial in the middle of one room, the house was empty.


	14. Chapter 14

Scattered

Chapter 14

Poor Remus was tucked up in a tiny little ball under his blankets. After tending to his scratches as best he could, he felt he could sleep for a week. And soon enough, he was lost in a deep, peaceful sleep.

Outside, though, a large argument was heading in his direction. And it was bound to wake him.

"Leave him alone!" Azura said, trying her best to keep Greyback away from Remus. "He needs to rest."

"Don't coddle him." Greyback growled. "Or do you have a soft spot for him?"

Two pink patches rose in Azura's cheeks, but she stood her ground. "Leave Remus alone." she repeated. "He's gone through enough already. And all thanks to you!"

Greyback said nothing, merely pushing her aside. He ignored her squeak and pushed the door open, heading right to Remus's room.

"Stop it!" Azura whispered, rushing behind him. "Why do you have to torment him? Biting him was enough, I'd think!"

"I'd think not."

Azura sighed wearily. "Let him sleep. Please? For me?"

Greyback stared at her for a moment before barging into Remus's room. Azura hung back, too nervous and scared to go in with him. What was he planning, anyway?

She bit her lip. She was tired herself, but wanted to keep Greyback from Remus. And she seemed to have failed that.

But Greyback left nearly immediately. Timidly, Azura peeked into Remus's room. All she could see was a lump under the blankets and a bit of his sandy hair peeking out from where he had not completely covered himself.

"Remus?" she asked softly.

No answer. She hoped he was sleeping. Turning, she left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

After counting slowly to ten, giving Azura time to leave and get away from the door, Remus peeked out. He strode over to the small table in the corner. In the tiny drawer, there was a nearly empty pot of ink, battered quill, and a few strips of parchment.

Very quickly, he wrote a short letter to Dumbledore. Now he needed to find an owl.

That was going to be hard. Very hard.

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. Opening the door a bit, he peered out. The small rickety little house he called home seemed to be empty.

Which was good.

He stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and listened. He did not hear anything.

Even better.

He vaguely remembered there being a flock of owls near the little community. Getting his hands on one without anyone else knowing or seeing would be hard though.

He sighed. Maybe giving up would be the best route. But he had to try. He just had to.

Usually, he waited until the dead of night to send an owl. But this one was urgent and could not wait.

A few minutes later, he found his owl. It only took a little coaxing to get the somewhat wild owl to come to him. Obediently, it held out its leg and let him tie the letter around it.

"Take it to Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore." Remus whispered to the owl, giving it a pet before watching it fly away. He hoped it would make it.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, had his hands full. Sirius was frantic, as was Gen's cousin Marci.

"How could you let her go?" Marci asked, ending with a wail. "You shouldn't have let her go! It's all your fault!"

Sirius was trying to restrain Marci, but was barely doing it. He felt the same way and would much rather her get everything out first. They seemed to agree at some points.

"Gwendolyn is an adult," Dumbledore began, "she can take care of herself, as she assured me."

"But you sent her alone! Into a trap!" Marci said, her green eyes filled with tears. "Get her back!"

"I'll do what I can." Dumbledore told her. "But causing a fuss isn't going to help her, or get Gwendolyn back any faster. As soon as I find her, I'll let you know."

Sirius led Marci away and muttered, "I know what you're thinking. I'm thinking it, too. And we just can't go look for her on own our. We can't handle it. But we'll get her back, Marci. I'll promise you that."

Marci sighed. Sirius noticed her lower lip trembling. "Do you know what Celeste said?" she asked him. When he shook his head, she said, "Celeste said that... she said that this was one of the best things to happen."

"We both know she and Gen are friends, though not close." Sirius told her. "I don't think she meant it. And if she did, well I'm sure Gen would say the same if it were Celeste instead of her." he said softly. "Don't worry about it. You, me, Lily and James fretting about her alone is enough. Worrying about what Celeste said is doing no one any good."

Marci nodded. He was right. "Come on." she said. "We'll go tell Lily and James what Dumbledore said. And try to figure something out."


	15. Chapter 15

Scattered

Chapter 15

Gen had barely moved from the spot where she had stayed on the floor. She wasn't too sure how long she had been there. But it seemed like the Death Eaters had forgotten her.

She let out a tiny groan and drew her legs to her chest, resting her arms on her knees, her eyes downcast.

So far, she had only stayed in this room. But she was curious as to wherever it was she was. It had to be a house. Someone's home. At least, the decorations in the room made her think of a home.

It was a bedroom. There was a bed, small oak desk, small side table, and a closet, though it was locked. The bed was covered in a silk, pale green comforter. It was still made as she had not slept in the bed.

The desk held an ink pot, quill, parchment, and a few books. The desk drawers were like the closet, locked.

On the table was, surprisingly, a Muggle lamp, lit by Muggle electricity.

Whose home had they taken?

She had wondered that constantly since she had gotten there. Besides the Muggle touches, the Death Eaters had added their own touches.

The door was magically locked. The windows were bewitched so she could not see in or out. And the room seemed to be sound-proof. Any noise she had made, no one had responded to it. Not the swearing, the crying, not anything.

Either it was that, or no one was there. And she would slowly starve.

But no. That wouldn't happen. That was not in Voldemort's nature.

"If he's going to kill me, he might as well get it over with." Gen muttered to herself. Her voice was muffled as her face was in her arms, but she immediately regretted saying that as soon as she heard the footsteps.

"Oh great." she whispered. But the door flew open, and all she saw were a few pairs of arms then someone flying into the room with her before the door was shut yet again.

Automatically, Gen wound up scooting back against the wall. She was unarmed. But as soon as the other person straightened himself out, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gideon! Why are you here? I thought you'd be.. a long.. ways... away." she said, trailing off slowly. "Where are we?"

"No idea, Gwen." he muttered, rubbing his head. "All I know is that I was trying to get... something... for Dumbledore. And now I'm here."

"Same." Gen sighed. "Did you get a look around?"

Gideon shook his head. "Not a good one. The doors were all shut besides this one. And it was kind of dark. Sorry."

Gen let out another sigh. "Just great." she muttered.

"Now Gwen, we'll find out where we are and we'll do something to get out of here soon enough."

"We're unarmed, Gideon." Gen scowled. "What are we going to do, ambush a Death Eater and take his wand then fight our way out of this?"

"No, but we'll think of something."

Gen sighed. This was going to be a long... however long a stay this would be.

Meanwhile, Marci was pacing. Sirius, James, and Peter had gone to speak to Dumbledore. And she, Lily, and Celeste were expecting them back, well, ten minutes ago.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lily asked. She cocked her head and stared at Marci, who stared back.

"I don't know. I mean... Gwen maybe..." Marci said. "And maybe something else? If it were her, wouldn't they be back by now?"

"I suppose..." Lily said softly. "I don't know. I can't really say. It depends on what he found out."

"You might as well sit down," Celeste told her, "wearing a hole in the floor won't do you much good."

Marci sighed but sank down onto the couch next to Lily. She did not want to sit. She wanted to move. But Celeste had to be right. She sat fidgeting in her spot until the door burst open. Each of the girl jumped.

But it was only James, Sirius, and Peter.

"What did he say?" Marci asked, half rising from her spot on the couch.

Sirius sank down on the couch next to Marci. "Gideon the Git has gone missing, too. Dumbledore is doing his best to find them both but so far, nothing."

Marci sighed. "Why can't we do anything?" she asked.

"Because it would be best to stay here." James said. "Stay here, stay put, and just listen out for anything that might help."

"But that -- "

"That's the best plan." Sirius told her. "I'm sorry, but James is right. This is really all we can do right now. If we go out, we could get into more trouble."

Marci sighed. Just what she didn't want to hear.


	16. Chapter 16

Scattered

Chapter 16

James was feeling a bit antsy. He didn't like taking his own advice but felt there was not much to do. But it did seem right and it had Marci calmed a bit.

So he had to set an example.

But as days went by, without word from Gen or Remus, he wanted to take off to find them both and bring both of them back.

And it seemed he was going to get that chance.

Lily was out for the day. It was just him. And just as he felt like grabbing his Invisibility Cloak and broomstick, there was a knock at the door.

To his surprise, it was Sirius and Dumbledore. Sirius began to explain before Dumbledore could even open his mouth.

"He thinks he's found them, so get your cloak and we'll go. It's actually not too far from here, in a Muggle neighborhood. I guess that's why we didn't find it sooner?" he said, ending in a questioning tone.

Why WOULD Voldemort go near Muggles? It made no sense!

James nodded, his own eyebrows nearly meeting in confusion. But he gathered his cloak and the three hurried off.

"You think you should have left a note for Lily?" Sirius asked.

"No, hopefully we'll be back before then." James muttered, thinking quickly. It shouldn't take too long. Especially if this place was nearby.

And depending on how many Death Eaters there were, they should be back within a few minutes if they were to Apparate and Disapparate.

But they did neither. James and Sirius followed Dumbledore through wooded areas and back alleys, and more wooded areas until they came to a large, two-story house in the middle of a clearing. James, not wearing his watch, figured it had taken ten, maybe fifteen minutes.

"Are you sure?" James asked Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Yes, according to our Death Eater friend, a few of Voldemort's followers have claimed this place for their own. It seems likely that Gwendolyn and Gideon would be here, doesn't it?"

"Maybe." Sirius muttered, pulling out his wand. He was ready to go in and find out.

"Ah." Dumbledore began, holding up a hand to stop them. "Under the cloak, please. Both of you."

A bit reluctant, James and Sirius managed to get under the Invisibility Cloak. This seemed like a silly thing to do.

But if Dumbledore said so, it was an order and it was not to be disobeyed.

Timidly, James and Sirius crept to the door. They waited for Dumbledore to open it and followed him inside, going a bit slower than they wanted to as they were under the cloak.

Things seemed quiet. In fact, they heard no signs of life inside the house, aside from a leaky faucet. The first two doors they found were locked, and could not even be opened magically. Not even Dumbledore managed to open them.

"Fake?" James asked him.

"It could very well be." Dumbledore said, staring at the door for a few moments before testing a rickety step on the staircase in front of him. It did not even try to give way.

"You think they'll be upstairs?" Sirius asked.

"I think it might be wise to start upstairs first."

James shrugged and he and Sirius followed Dumbledore upstairs, their wands held tightly in their hands. Again, there was no noise upstairs.

There seemed to be no sign of Death Eaters upstairs. The rooms seemed to be untouched. There was a small bathroom, study, linen closet, and what seemed to be a child's bedroom. James bit his lip, vaguely wondering what had happened to the inhabitants of the house before the Death Eaters got their hands on it.

The last door in the hall was locked. But it opened with one jab of Dumbledore's wand.

And there they found their captive allies. Gen was settled in a corner, knees drawn to her chest as Gideon lay on his back on the bed. And both seemed wary of the three, only one visible, in the door.

"Gwen," James began, pulling the cloak off of himself and Sirius, "it's no Polyjuice Potion."

Gen managed a smile before getting to her feet and dashing into a hug with James. Gideon seemed relieved as well. He got up and joined the other four, letting out a small word of thanks.

"But our wands," Gen began, "we don't have them. They've got to be around here somewhere, don't they?"

"Should be." Sirius said, grinning at her. "Do you think it would be too risky to take a look around?" he added to Dumbledore.

"As long as we are careful, it should be fine."

Even Dumbledore wanted to snoop, but for reasons other than James, Sirius, Gen, and Gideon.

And Gideon managed to find his wand. It was in a locked library downstairs. Gen's did not seem to be in the house.

"Ah, well." James told her, making sure he covered her carefully with the Invisibility Cloak, just to make sure she'd be safe if someone did come out of hiding. "I'm sure Lily would be pleased to go with you to get another one."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased to just see me." came Gen's grumpy reply. Then she softened. "How is she?"

"Just fine. A little impatient and annoyed at being left behind all the time. But she's doing wonderfully."

"Great." Gen giggled. "I'm sure you're thrilled."

"Oh, I am." James said. "Let's go, before someone does come home."

"Missing something?" came a growling tone. The four of them turned and found themselves facing Fenrir Greyback, who was tossing and catching Gen's wand in his hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Scattered

Chapter 17

"Yeah, actually, we are." Sirius said, his tone a low growl. James followed the sight of Gen's wand, his head moving up and down as Greyback tossed and caught it and tossed it again.

"Where IS the little Mudblood?" Greyback asked, not taking notice to the anger in Sirius's voice. In fact, he did not seem to be bothered by the sight of any of them.

"Don't call her that!" James shouted, letting anger take the place of fear. He pulled out his own wand, but it quickly flew from his hands. Greyback caught it.

James looked surprised now. But he was quick to mask it.

"Where is she?"

"She's not here."

James turned around. He had forgotten that Dumbledore was there. And Dumbledore did look calm as he, too, watched Greyback and the movements of Gen's wand.

"You're bluffing."

"I am not." Dumbledore said. "We got her out and came back."

Gideon nodded in agreement. James noticed the fingers gripping his wand were nearly white. He stared ahead, trying to show no emotion.

"We wanted a look around." Gideon said.

"And what did you find?" the werewolf asked with sneer. He began to twirl Gen's wand between his fingers, silver sparks flying out of the end.

"Nothing but a werewolf." Sirius said. "One that is working for Voldemort. I thought you hated people."

"Oh I do. Especially that Mudblood you're hiding." He took a step closer. "And I know she's around. Why? Because she's not been in this room before. And it reeks of her scent."

James and Sirius exchanged looks. Neither one of them had any mind as to where Gen was. But they knew she was still in the room. With Greyback at the door, she couldn't get out without Disapparating. And even then, she would make noise.

But if they could get rid of the werewolf, she could probably sneak away. That seemed to be the only reason he was there.

Sirius seemed to be on the same thought wave. Before anyone had realized what he was doing, Sirius had sent a spell at Greyback, which sent him crashing out into the hall.

He let out a growl and was back in the room within a second, tossing both wands aside. He lunged at Sirius, but was sent flying yet again by Gideon.

As Gen watched the five men fight and swear, she crept to the door. No one had any idea where she was. And she did not want to be hit by a stray hex.

Just as she was at the door, she spotted her wand where it had landed. James must have snatched his own wand up and forgotten hers because she did not see it laying around anywhere.

Timidly, she bent to pick it up, but just as did, someone else snatched it. Greyback.

She glanced up just in time for him to Disapparate. With a sigh, she peeled off the cloak.

"He took my wand." She bit her lower lip. "Do you know what he plans on doing with it?"

James shook his head, wiping his bloody lip on his sleeve. 

"Think!" Gen said, sounding as though she were about to cry. "Where is he going? Who's staying nearby?"

"I don't think he would be that cruel, Gwendolyn." Gideon said. He looked unscathed. Sirius did as well, but he was probably going to be sore in the morning.

"Who am I talking about?" she demanded. "He bit him just because -- "

Dumbledore cut her off. "Gwendolyn, I will write to him first thing in the morning. If you want to include a note, let me know."

Gen nodded eagerly.

"Come on," James began timidly, "let's get you home, OK?

Gen nodded. All she wanted was a bubble bath and to go to bed. She would have to see Lily and everyone else the next day.

As Gen got home and got into her bubble bath, Azura was trying her best to keep an eye on Remus. For some reason, she liked him. And she did not want Fenrir hurting him anymore than he already had.

She sighed softly. Come to think of it, she had not seen either of them all day. And she was beginning to think the worst.

"Why can't I keep an eye on him?" she asked herself. "How does he get away from me every time?"

She shook her head. He should be back soon. She herself was getting hungry and knew Remus barely ate. He would not take to stealing as the others did. And she was kind enough to share.

Just as she tore her gaze from the ground, where she was looking as she thought, she caught sight of Fenrir. And he looked mad.

"Where -- "

"I don't know." she whispered, already knowing who Fenrir was going to ask for. "I haven't seen him."

"Well give him this."

Bewildered, she looked at her hand as Greyback slapped something into her palm. It was a wand. A long, willow wand.


	18. Chapter 18

Scattered

Note: Yeah, another update, but who's complaining?

Chapter 18

Gen glanced around the pub. Sure, The Hog's Head was closed, but Aberforth had let them all in. She liked him, even though everyone else seemed to think him a nutter.

He, at least, listened to her. Even though it was while he tried to shove her out of his pub.

She shook her head and stared into her glass of butterbeer. Everyone was there. Well, just about everyone.

But the one person she wanted there was not. And she was not going to have fun until he got back.

It just wasn't possible. But she glanced up at the group of people in the pub. Lily was chatting away with Marci, Celeste, and Alice Longbottom. Sirius was sitting with Peter Pettigrew, who looked a bit jumpy.

James was just a couple tables away from her, clearly under Lily's orders to keep an eye on her. He was chatting away with Arthur Weasley, but would glance in Gen's direction every once and a while.

She spotted Mad Eye Moody and Dumbledore in heated conversation. A few witches and wizards she had not met yet, or names she could not remember, were at the bar.

Gen shook her head and tried to hide behind her hair. But she felt someone slid into the chair next to her.

"Why so glum? We're home, and as safe as we could be now."

Gen did not wish to speak to Gideon. But she did say, "Where's Fabian? I thought you were both here. I don't see him."

"He left a little while ago. Spend some time with Molly and whatnot." Gideon said with a casual wave of his hand. "We barely have time for our sister."

"I would expect you to be over there." she muttered, glancing at her watch.

Gideon did not reply to her comment. He had noticed her checking her watch. "Not leaving so soon are you?" he asked.

Gen managed a tiny smile. She pointed at her butterbeer as she said, "I have better stuff at home. Aberforth and Remus both seem to think I shouldn't drink."

"And they're quite right."

Gen rolled her eyes. "You too?"

"There are other ways, Gwendolyn. Drinking is not going to help much."

"Makes me feel better," she began, getting to her feet, "for a little while, anyway."

"Leaving?"

Gen glanced up. James was watching her and looked ready to spring up from the table and make sure she did not go anywhere.

"As much as I... adore... Prewett, I think he's right." James added. "Now sit down, Gwen. We just got you back, and we don't need you rushing off on your own."

Despite her sour mood, Gen stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his out right back. She managed a smile and shook her head. Leave it to James to try to cheer her up. But be demanding if the need arose.

She glanced over at Lily. Sure, James was a good friend to her, but Lily did seem to still resent a little bit of James. His joking side. How Lily could stand to live with him, Gen wasn't sure.

But she had to admit, the two of them were cute together. For a moment, she was lost in a daydream, trying to picture how James and Lily's child would look and act.

If it were a mini-James, she giggled, Lily would probably up and leave!

"Gwendolyn?"

Gen glanced at Gideon. His eyes were a bit glassy, as if he were deep in thought. But whatever was on his mind, he did not say. Instead, he patted her hand and got to his feet.

"See you around." he whispered.

Gen watched him leave the pub and scowled. She wanted to leave too, but James wanted her to enjoy herself.

From across the pub, Lily watched as Gen got to her feet and headed over to, of all people, Sirius. She shook her head but said nothing.

Gen would be OK. She knew of it.

She turned her attention back to Alice Longbottom. She wondered why she had barely spoken to her. Alice was an interesting person.

And better yet, she, too, was with child and knew the pain of having friends, and her husband, away for days, weeks, months at a time.

But Alice seemed to be cheerful, despite having her husband Frank away. "We really must get together sometime, Lily." she was saying. "I'm sure we have plenty of talk about!"

"I'm sure we do." Lily agreed. She smiled warmly at Alice. "And I'm sure Frank will be home soon. And speaking of home, I hate to run off but I'm getting tired. I guess I need to take James from Arthur and go home."

Alice nodded. "Take care."

"You too."

A few minutes later, Lily was already dressed for bed. As she settled down under her blankets, she heard James come into the room.

"You seem to be getting friendly with Alice Longbottom." he said, stretched out on the foot of the bed. "She's a nice girl." he added with a yawn.

"Very. And James, did you know she's pregnant, too?"

"Really?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's interesting. And you've got someone to spend time with now, don't you?"

Lily nodded. "We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other." Then she paused. "James, I'm a bit worried, though. I mean, did you see who Gen was getting friendly with?"

"Sirius would never hurt her." James said, quick to jump to his best friend's defense.

"I know, I know. But she's upset and lonely and I just..." Lily trailed off. "Never mind. Keep an eye on her, won't you?"

"I sure will." 

The next thing to reach James's ears was the sound of Lily's soft, even breathing. He was not tired. Quietly, he crept out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Scattered

Note: I apologize for the length.

Chapter 19

Things has been a bit quiet. Both at home, and with the werewolves. Though Remus had made no effort to go out and try to drop eaves to see what was going on.

Of course, he had been surprised, shocked, and angry to receive Gen's wand. But he was a bit pleased, and calmed down a bit, when he received a letter from Dumbledore, with a note from her enclosed.

Which was safely tucked under his pillow. As was her wand.

Remus had been ignoring, or trying his best to ignore, the comments coming from Greyback and his close followers. They seemed to have taken it upon themselves to tease and torment Remus when Greyback wasn't around.

That made him curious. Where was it Greyback was going all the time?

'Probably to torment Gwendolyn.' Remus thought, laying back on his dinky little bed. 'He seems to have it out for her.'

He stared at the ceiling. It had a few water spots and a large crack along the side, but the place seemed to hold up. Especially since it was raining outside. He half expected, during the first storm when he was there, for the place to just blow over.

It had stood firm.

He sighed softly and shut his eyes. He was a bit tired... maybe a short nap... would do him some good...

Within a few minutes, Remus was asleep.

He did not hear his bedroom creaking open, nor did he know that Azura had peered into the room to check on him. She bit her lip, realizing he was asleep, and hurried out of the room, not wanting to disturb him.

She sighed softly and headed to her own room. In there, she took a page from Remus's book and laid down on her bed. Though she stretched out on her side, that way, she could see it raining through the grimy window.

Why on earth did she see the need to try to protect Remus Lupin? He was a stranger to her. And he did seem to be able to protect himself.

After all, he had actually got the chance to go to school. He knew things that the werewolves had to either pick up from the Death Eaters, or did not even know at all!

"Then why -- "

"Why what, Azura?"

Azura did not need to glance behind her. "Go away, Fenrir." she murmured. "I'm tired."

She did not hear him leave. But he was silent.

She sighed and sat up. "What do you want?' she asked in a soft tone. "I'm not in the best of moods now, Fenrir."

"I can see that." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. "What have you got planned?"

"Plan? Oh no, I just wanted to ask you something."

Azura winced, trying to ignore the tone of his voice. "What do you want to ask?" she said softly.

"Where does Lupin stand with you?" 

"Huh?" Azura tried to ignore her shaking hands. Could he tell what she was thinking about? She had to play it carefully.

"What do you mean, where he stands?" she asked. "As a person, as a -- "

"As a werewolf."

Azura blinked, confused. What was Fenrir after, anyway? An excuse to tear Remus Lupin to shreds? He's never needed an excuse for that before!

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. He did not answer. He did not even blink.

Summing up all the courage she could, Azura asked, "What makes you hate that girl? Gwendolyn Moore, is it? What has she done?"

Fenrir stared at her for a moment, then laughed. Without answering her, or waiting for her answer to his own question, he left the room.

Azura waited until she could not hear his footsteps, then let out the shaky breath she had not realized that she was holding.

"What is he up to?" she asked the empty room, her voice shaking, her lower lip trembling.

Whatever it was, it was not good. And it had to involve Remus.

And maybe herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Scattered

Chapter 20

James sighed wearily. He was wondering what exactly Gideon and Fabian Prewett were thinking. The two had come to have a word with James, which was a bit odd in itself as he had helped Sirius start the Gideon the Git name.

And not only that, but they had brought their twin nephews as well. From what James gathered, the two had agreed to watch the twins while their sister went out shopping with the older boys and the Prewett brothers needed all hands on deck.

Or something like that.

Fred and George Weasley, identical to the last drop, were under the table that James and the Prewetts were sitting at. They claimed that James would need some practice, as the twins were the youngest nephews they had at the moment.

The twins were being quiet. Which meant that something bad was sure to happen.

"Ick." Sure enough, James felt something slimy in his hand. He did not even want to look. Instead, he pointed his wand at his hand and vanished whatever it was the twins had put there. Then he looked under the table.

Two innocent, identical faces stared up at him as if to say "We aren't doing anything."

"You two sure like to make messes don't you?" James asked them.

"That they do." Gideon answered. "But they're so cute it makes up for it."

"Wait until they get older, though." Fabian added. "Then I don't think I will offer to watch them."

James grinned despite himself. The Prewetts weren't so bad. And the twins seemed to like him as well. Probably because he did not yell at them.

Hearing a knock at the door, James got to his feet. And he could have sworn he heard a whimper or two coming from under the table as he headed to the door.

It was Gen. And James was actually a little surprised to see her.

"You might want to pull your hair up." James told her. "Gideon and Fabian have the twins over."

Gen did as James suggested, pulling her hair back to where it was hopefully out of little hand's reach. She followed James into the kitchen and sank down between him and Gideon.

"Need anything, Gwen?" James asked when it was apparent that she wasn't going to speak first.

"You mean besides human interaction?" Gen asked with the faintest hint of a smile. "Nothing really."

"What's going on between you and Sirius?" James demanded. He finally had her in a place where he could interrogate her. And she probably couldn't run from him. Or the Prewetts.

"You and Black?" Fabian demanded, shaking his head. "I could have sworn you had better taste, Moore."

Gen just glared at him, too tired to really argue.

"Frankly," she said, turning to James, "Sirius and I are not together and never will be. I'm just spending time with him since he is not busy."

"And I'm busy?" James asked.

Gen giggled as she caught sight of a small redhead tugging on James's robes. "I think you're quite busy, Uncle James."

James picked up the twin trying to get his attention and asked, "Now which one is this?"

"I think that's Fred."

The twin cocked his head at James. Actually, he was George, but he wasn't going to let them know that! Instead, he turned his attention to Gen. One long strand of black hair had escaped from the ribbon she had used to tie it.

And he wanted to pull it.

When none of the adults were watching, he scooted over close to Gen. His fingers closed around her hair. And he tugged. Hard.

"Ow!" Gen whimpered, pulling her hair from the twin, tears springing to her eyes. "You little vermin!"

George's lower lip began to tremble. Then he let out a loud wail. And his twin was right behind him.

"Gen!" James groaned.

Fabian, closer to the twins, picked up Fred, who he thought was George. "Shush." Fabian told him. "It's OK, you did nothing wrong."

James looked at George, who he believed to be Fred, and sighed. Gingerly, he began to bounce the twin, who quieted rather quickly.

"That was easy." James muttered, more than a little bit surprised. He let Fred slid down to the floor. He toddled over to his twin and pulled at his robes. George quieted quickly as well.

The twins decided to get away from the adults. After getting out of Fabian's lap, the twins heading to the living room.

"Someone should follow them." Gideon muttered.

"I'm going home." Gen said, getting to her feet. She said nothing else as she headed through the living room to the front door.

There, she caught sight of one twin trying to climb the other to reach something on a nearby shelf. Gen opened her mouth to call to James, but shook her head.

'Let him find out the joys of parenting on his own.' she thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Scattered

Note: In case you haven't noticed by the every one day updates, I'm a bit busy with the Altador Cup. GOOO SHENKUU!

Chapter 21

Gen padded down the street. Strangely, it was deserted. But she did not wish to Disapparate straight home. She wanted a walk, having a desire to clear her head.

Absently, she touched her hair where the twin, whichever one it was, had tugged. It had stopped hurting minutes ago, but she was still annoyed nonetheless.

It made her want a child even less. Then she shook her head. What was she thinking? A child probably wasn't in her cards.

But she was not taking a walk to depress herself with thoughts she probably couldn't outrace. Instead, she slowed her pace and began to browse through the windows of the shops she was passing.

Then she noticed that not very many people were on the streets.

"How odd." she murmured. She hugged herself and continued down the street. It was a bit breezy outside and the sky looked like it was threatening to rain.

She sighed. All the more the reason to hurry home then.

Shaking her head, Gen decided that maybe it was a better idea to walk faster. She hurried the length of the sidewalk and was just about to race across the street when a car came whizzing past her.

Glaring after the driver and departing car, she looked both ways and hurried across the street. It wasn't so wise to come out alone. Not with Voldemort seemingly calling the shots.

What was it Dumbledore had said? Be careful of who you talk to, or something along those lines. He suspected, and Gen was probably sure he was right on the money, that the Ministry was not all loyal.

In fact, she'd bet all her gold that that was the truth. Some of them were acting suspiciously overly loyal. Eager to jump at the chance of holding a secret or doing a dangerous job.

Gen checked her watch. It was a little late for lunch but she would find something to eat. There was a Muggle restaurant a few blocks away. She had some Muggle money in her pocket and she was hungry. So she'd go get something to eat.

She quickened her step yet again. The feeling that someone or something was watching her was getting stronger. She had felt that way since she had crossed the street.

'It's most likely a stray dog or cat.' she thought. 'Probably hungry, like me. But I don't have anything to share.'

Finally, she noticed what was so creepy about this scene: there was no other soul on the street. No sewer rats, no men and women rushing to and from work, no cars on the streets, and no stray dogs or cats.

"Weird." she whispered. "Maybe I should just go home."

She took a few steps and stopped short. Gulping, Gen hesitantly glanced over her shoulder in the direction of an alley. She could see nothing but broke off into a run anyway.

And she heard the distinct sounds of footsteps behind her. Heavy footsteps. She figured they belonged to a man. And she could think of a handful, or more, that would be willing to chase her.

Gen pulled out her wand as she ran and turned around. Immediately, she was sent flying but kept a firm grip on her wand.

"So nice to finally see you in person."

"I really cannot say the same." Gen said dragging herself to her feet. She glanced up and tried to hide her fear and surprise.

Fenrir Greyback was standing within arm's reach. And he was eying her and looking ready to rip her throat out. She had seen him in person once, but she had also heard a lot about him from Remus.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He smirked at her and and lunged for her again. This time, she managed to move out of the way. But barely.

She winced as she glanced at her arm, which had scraped against the sidewalk. "What do you want?" she asked again.

Before he could answer, he was sent flying backwards several feet. Gen glanced over her shoulder and grinned. "Sirius I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

Sirius did not answer her. He was watching Greyback, who looked none too pleased to find himself facing not one defenseless Mudblood, but two people, both of which had wands.

But he knew Gen was not using her original wand. He had that. This newer one he was sure she probably could not use as well as her old one.

But he left without a word.

"Anything broken?" Sirius asked, helping her up.

"Nothing broken." Gen said, glancing at her arm. "But I'm a bit shaken. Will... will you go with me? I want to try to find Dumbledore."

"Do you think that wise?" Sirius asked her. "What I'm saying," he added, "is that he will probably never let you leave your loft after this."

"I know." she whispered. "I think I'd rather it be that way than to run into him again. Let's go."

Sirius had to agree with her. Dumbledore keeping her under his watchful gaze would be the safest place for her. And he had to admit, he was definitely relieved. Keeping her out of danger would let him sleep a bit easier.


	22. Chapter 22

Scattered

Chapter 22

Sirius had been right in thinking that Dumbledore was not going to allow Gen out anymore. She had had two close calls already and he was not willing to risk her again.

Especially since Greyback had some form of a vendetta against her.

But why? Dumbledore and Sirius were both wondering that. Why on earth would Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf and Death Eater yes, but also someone who probably had not heard of Gwendolyn Moore unless it was announced she was a Muggleborn.

Surprisingly, she did not have a fit when Dumbledore told her she was to stay home. She had just nodded and left.

Even James and Lily looked a little shocked when Sirius told them. "She... didn't say he was unfair? Didn't yell at him?" Lily asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, not at all."

"I think she's finally realized that putting herself in danger isn't going to help anyone." James murmured.

Sirius was not too surprised to notice that James had one of the twins on his lap. Gideon and Fabian were starting to make annoyances out of themselves, dropping the twins over whenever they pleased.

"Where's the other?" he asked, inclining his head to Fred. Or George. He could not tell. And was not too interested in learning to tell them apart.

"With Alice and Frank Longbottom." Lily answered. "We're going to take Fred here over there shortly." she added.

"Have fun." Sirius said shortly.

"Oh don't sound too thrilled." James told him. "Besides, who here needs to learn, hmm?"

"You two." Sirius answered.

"Actually you, since James says you're going to be the godfather of our baby. And as godfather, it's going to be your job to babysit."

Sirius glared at James, who grinned. "I'm going to check on Gwen," he muttered, grabbing his cloak, "coming with?"

"No, but tell her I'm glad she's not whispering naughty things about Dumbledore." James said.

Sirius nodded. He was so sure that Gen was going to at least try to hex Dumbledore when he said there would be no more leaving home for her. But she hadn't.

He wondered if she was OK. It might have been the fact that she was shaken by Greyback.

Whatever the reason for her sudden desire to not voice her hatred for Dumbledore, Sirius felt someone needed to go check on her.

Wasn't he surprised to find her settled at the kitchen table of her loft, parchment spread out in front of her. She looked as though she had just gotten up and not bothered to shower or change. A pale blue bathrobe was wrapped tightly around her and her long black hair was in a mess.

But she was very intent on the parchment before her. Her owl, Frank, was perched on the back of the chair beside her. When he saw Sirius, he hooted and clicked his beak in a menacing manner.

"Sirius, learn to knock." Gen said wearily, not bothering to look at him.

"How long have you been up?" he asked her, settling down at the table. Before he could get a look at the parchment, she had swept it all up in her hands and glared at him.

"All night." she answered. "Dumbledore sent me home, personally escorting me, and I got ready for bed. But then I got an owl."

"And?" Sirius asked.

"And it's nothing to do with you." she said shortly. He watched her tuck the parchment away in her bathrobe. She glared at him again.

"What?" she asked. "Something had to have brought you by."

"My feet brought me by, but the desire to check on you made me stop." Sirius said, leaning back in his chair.

"Should I be flattered?" she asked.

Sirius brought the chair crashing loudly back to the floor. "Gwen, this isn't like you. If Dumbledore tells you to stay put, you usually argue. Tell him that it's not fair. That's it's not right. What is it?"

"Maybe I realized he's right." she whispered. "And maybe I'm onto something. Seriously, Sirius, leave it be, OK? Now let me ask you something: is James home?"

Sirius stared at her. "Gwendolyn, whatever you're thinking, stop it right now. Do like Dumbledore says and stay here. Remus should be home soon. And I'm sure he'd love to come home to you instead of an empty loft."

"Is James home?" she repeated.

Sirius sighed. "I think so, Gwen." He watched as she headed to her room, probably to change. Within minutes, she was racing past him again, fully dressed and every hair combed to perfection. She did not even acknowledge him as she left.

"Like I'm not even here." Sirius said with a sigh. He, too, got to his feet and left, tempted to follow Gen.

Who was already at the house Lily and James shared.

Lily bit her lip, taking in Gen's expression when she realized that James was not there. "He's not here? Well where is he and how long until he'll be back?"

"He's at the Longbottom's, and I'm not sure how long he'll be gone. Why?" Lily asked.

"He said I could borrow something," Gen fibbed, "and I need it now."

"What is it?"

"His Invisbility Cloak."


	23. Chapter 23

Scattered

Chapter 23

James Potter was not happy. Not happy with both his wife and one of his best friends.

"Did she say where she was going?" James asked.

"No," Lily began, shaking her head, "no she said nothing about where she was heading. All she seemed was desperate to have your cloak, so you know it can't be something good."

James sank down on the couch and did not bother to jump up at the knock on the door. Lily sighed and headed to the door and came back, looking a bit annoyed, and followed by Sirius.

"She found you, then?" he asked James.

James looked confused. "Found me? No, I wasn't here. She got her hands on my cloak and took off to who knows where."

Sirius frowned. "It might be nothing," he began slowly, trying to think of the best way to word what he was about to say, "but I was just over there before she came here. She had stacks upon stacks of parchment on her table and she was looking through all of them."

"Really?" James asked. "Did you get a look at them?"

"No but I don't think she took them with her." Sirius said with the slightest hint of a grin. "Shall we?"

"You're going to snoop?" Lily demanded, looking from James to Sirius and back again.

"She committed theft," James pointed out, "and it's not snooping, Lily. It's looking out for a friend when she needs you to. We all know Gen can manage to get herself into a very large amount of trouble without even trying."

Lily sighed. "Fine, but I'm going too."

"No, you're staying right here."

"I'm going," Lily said firmly, "and that is final, James."

James sighed in defeat. "Fine. But be careful."

"I highly doubt anything will get me in Gen's loft." Lily scoffed. But she would be careful just the same.

It took a few minutes to get to her loft and decide where to look. In the kitchen was a sure place, even though Sirius did not think that there would be anything to find.

James poked around the living room while Lily headed to Gen's room. She paused at Remus's door and vaguely wondered if Gen had hidden something in there.

'I'll look there if I can't find anything in Gen's room.' she decided.

Once inside, Lily scowled. Maybe she should look in the living room with James. Gen's room was a huge mess. Her robes and other clothing items were scattered around the floor, along with parchment, quills, empty ink bottles, and sweet wrappers.

Lily pulled out her wand and began t sort through things, sending the clothing to one pile, trash to another and things she wasn't sure of to a third.

When she spotted nothing out of the ordinary, and most pieces of parchment proved to be clear of writing, she sat down on the bed and pulled open the draw of the nightstand beside the bed.

A few Muggle spiral bound notebooks, with nothing written inside, a few pictures, and a few assorted sweets and other small things, but again, nothing unusual.

Lily glanced around the room again. Where could Gen have hidden something that she might have needed but wanted no one else to see?

Timidly, Lily crossed the room and opened the wardrobe, half fearing that something might burst out to get her. Or worse, an avalanche of clothing would fall on her.

Inside, it was bare.

"Figures," Lily giggled, "since everything is on the floor!"

But she found nothing else. Just as she was about to leave, she spotted something on the desk. It looked like a scorch mark. And beside it, a charred piece of parchment.

Gingerly, Lily picked it up. She could only make out a half dozen words, but those half dozen words gave her the answer she was looking for.

And did not want to find.

Gen, meanwhile, was determined to get to where it was she was going. And she was having a tough time doing just that.

She was tired and her legs were scratched from prickers and thorn bushes. She was hunger and a bit thirsty. But she was just about where it was she had been heading.

Just then, a pair of male voices greeted her. They had no idea she was around, of course, but if she lurked, they might discover her. As quickly, and as quietly as she possibly could, she crept around in a circle, trying to stray away from them, and looked for a place to hide.

She found none.

But she was very close to her target. And was fighting the urge to rush off. Instead, she stayed as hidden as she could be in an open space under an Invisibility Cloak until she was sure that the two men were gone.

Several minutes of walking later and she was at her destination. The werewolves' hiding place.


	24. Chapter 24

Scattered

Chapter 24

All Gen could think of was that she wanted two things back: her wand and Remus. But she was still thinking enough to keep quiet and be careful as she crept around under James's cloak, wondering where in this decrepit, scrapped together community.

And keeping her fingers crossed that she would not run into Fenrir Greyback.

But so far she did not see anyone besides a woman ducking out of a small house. Gen crept closer to it and slid inside right as the door shut. She breathed a sigh of relief when the cloak came with her. For a moment she thought it was stuck in the door.

'Coming in here was probably stupid,' she thought, 'since I could get trapped in here with nowhere to go. Especially if Fenrir finds me. He must know my scent or something.'

Gen muffled her giggles and gingerly pushed open the nearest door. The room was empty, save for one sleeping wizard. From the smell of it, he was drunk and would not wake for anything.

Rolling her eyes, though she knew she shouldn't, Gen continued to creep around the house, surprisingly large on the inside. 'Magic,' she thought, 'that's the answer. We should do this in our loft.'

At the very last room she had not looked in, she pushed the door open but was surprised when it collided with someone.

"What -- ?" 

The next thing she knew, the cloak was being ripped off her. But then she caught sight of Remus and broke into a grin. "Hi." she said.

"What are you doing here, Gwen? This has got to be the most insane thing I think you've ever done!" Without another word, Remus pulled her into the room and shut the door. He pulled out his wand and magically locked the door before turning to face her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded again. "You know it's not safe!"

"I think you need to come home. And I think this replacement wand just isn't cutting it. And knowing that nutter Fenrir, you've got my wand."

Remus sighed but nodded slightly. "It's under the pillow."

"You kept it?" Gen asked, sitting down on the bed and reaching under the pillow.

"Of course." Remus's face broke into a tired smile. "What did you expect me to do? Throw it out?"

"I was kind of figuring that." Gen muttered. "You seemed kind of angry with me and..."

"When did I seem mad with you?"

Gen shrugged and did not seem willing to answer.

At that moment, when Gen and Remus were sharing their not-so-very-warm moment, Dumbledore was trying to figure out what had happened while listening to Lily, Sirius, and James talk at the same time.

"Let me try to understand this," Dumbledore said, holding up his hand for quiet, "Gwendolyn has taken off somewhere? On her own? When I told her to stay put?"

James nodded. "I'm getting the idea from the two of them myself, but she took my cloak and headed off."

"To the werewolves, we think." Lily said. She pulled the scrap of parchment from her robes and handed it to Dumbledore, who read it and nodded.

"That is how it seems."

"Do you know where they are?" Lily asked.

"You're staying here." James said before Dumbledore could even answer.

"I am not! I've got to get Gen out of trouble. Again." Lily said firmly.

"I think James is right, Lily. It would be safer if you would stay here."

Lily looked at Dumbledore and scowled. "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. Let me go."

Sirius, in an effort to try to keep things calm, asked, "Do you know where they are? James and I can go and -- "

"We'll need more than that."

Lily, James, and Sirius waited several minutes in silence, besides Lily and James's whispered argument, as Dumbledore got in contact with several members of the Order of the Phoenix. A handful answered his call, including Mad-Eye Moody, Marci, and the Prewett brothers.

"Lily, why don't you go stay with Celeste?" Marci suggest softly as Dumbledore quickly filled everyone in on the werewolves' hiding place. "She'll take care of you."

"Because I want go." Lily murmured.

"You're staying." James whispered firmly. "Celeste will take care of you, I'm sure."

Lily pouted slightly but she finally agreed to stay behind. Everyone else left with Dumbledore.

And found themselves in the middle of a mess. It was Gen, Remus, and an unknown female against dozens of werewolves. Azura had taken Gen's spare wand in an attempt to help them.

"Gwendolyn, I'm sending you the bill for that cloak." James said, appearing between her and Remus. "And you're in trouble for taking it."

Gen stuck her tongue out at him but nodded in agreement. She figured she was but she wasn't going to let it get to her at that moment.

It only took a few minutes to drive the werewolves off. But in those few minutes, Gen, Gideon, and James wound up on the injured list with a few werewolves.

"You think they're going to stay away from here?" Marci asked, offering her hand to her cousin, who was seated on the ground with the sleeve of her robe pressed to the side of her head.

"We've driven them away from here," came the growl of Mad-Eye Moody, "but they'll find elsewhere. And they won't be too damn happy either."

"So we've pissed them off?" Gen asked.

"They aren't the only ones." Mad-Eye said before heading away from them.

"We'll get you to St. Mungo's, and then home. Dumbledore can yell at you in the morning."

"Dumbledore doesn't yell." Gen grumbled. She and Marci broke into a fit of giggles but immediately stopped as they heard someone approaching them. The two drew their wands but it was only Azura. She offered Gen the wand she had lent her and said, "I see you mean a lot to Remus. I think he's lucky to have someone like you."

Gen cocked her head but said nothing. "Just take care of him." Azura murmured. "I know the werewolves won't be happy to see him again."

Gen stared at her cousin then turned to face Azura but Azura had already left. "St. Mungo's." Gen murmured, feeling that the wound on her head was causing her mental problems. "And then home."


	25. Chapter 25

Scattered

**Note: I know this is more of a filler, but the light moments at the start make me feel better. And I figured, you know, we could use some lightness. And I'm open to suggestions of what you think or want to happen.**

**I know it's short, too. But I'll make that up next chapter. Promise.**

Chapter 25

"What you did you stupid."

"Insane."

"Reckless." Gen piped up.

She, James, and Sirius, who had spent several minutes berating her, burst into laughter. The three of them were seated around the kitchen table in Gen's loft. James's Invisibility Cloak was on the table in front of the three of them.

Having just returned from St. Mungo's, and finding Remus fast asleep, the three had settled into the kitchen.

"Really, Gwen, what were you thinking?" Sirius asked.

"I wanted my wand back. And Remus." she added as an afterthought. "And OK, I might have wanted to see where the werewolves were. To give myself an idea."

"Of what?" James demanded.

"The werewolves themselves. What I would be up against, because you know Greyback isn't going to leave me alone. No idea why he hates me, but he hates me. And he's not going to stop it."

"You were hoping to find, among other things, a reason, then?"

"Maybe."

James and Sirius watched her with interest. She was withholding something from them, that they knew. But how they would get it out of her, that they did not know.

"Come on," she said softly, "all we've done is sneak around. You can't tell me you aren't the least bit pleased for some form of action."

James and Sirius exchanged looks. "Only slightly."

Gen managed a tiny smile. "Now why don't you two go home and get to bed, hmm? James, I'm sure Lily is missing you and wants to know every last detail of what happened. And Sirius... good night."

Sirius looked a bit disgruntled but got to his feet along with James, who grabbed his cloak and muttered something that sounded like "Remind me to lock this up."

The two left without another word. James headed straight home and settled into bed with Lily within moments.

"Have fun?" she asked, sounding a little bit annoyed.

"It wasn't so much fun." James admitted. "I was glad to get out but it wasn't enjoyable. Or that much of a fight."

"So Marci said. Are you OK? Gen? Everyone else?"

James nodded. "A few injuries but very minor. We're all fine." He took his glasses off and set them down on the table by his side of the bed. "But, let me ask you this, do you know what Gen could be up to?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, sitting up and glancing at him.

"She seems to be keeping something from everyone."

Lily nodded slowly. "It does sort of feel that way. But James, I have no idea. You know if I did, I would tell you and Dumbledore and anyone else it matters to."

"Have you even spoken to her?" James asked.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "In all honesty, no. I think she's not too pleased with my getting along with Alice Longbottom and the Weasleys."

"Really? The Weasleys, now? I thought Gwen liked Gideon the Git." James muttered, ending with a yawn. "Why not them?"

"I don't think Molly likes Gen. And I think the feeling is mutual."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't. But she does seem to be up to something. She seems to be hiding something. And I do want to know what."

James yawned again as he rolled over on his side to face her. "You think you can get it out of her?"

"I'll try." Lily murmured. "I'll try tomorrow. Unless Gideon and Fabian want to bring up the twins for us?"

"I think the Longbottoms get them tomorrow." James murmured.

Lily leaned down and brushed a kiss against his nose. "Go to sleep, James. You seem tired."

James did not need to be told twice. He was asleep within moments.


	26. Chapter 26

Scattered

**Note: Written a few hours before my copy of DH. But I already know who dies. Which me hating it already. Cheering myself up. Love this chapter though.**

Chapter 26

Lily headed quickly to the loft that Gen and Remus shared. She wasn't sure how long she could have with Gen, since she would be meeting Alice later to talk, but she had promised James she would try to find out what Gen could be hiding from them.

She did not see anyone, wizard, Muggle, or stray alley cat, as she hurried up the stairs and to the door. She thought against pounding it and merely rapped at the door.

"Lily?" Remus asked when he answered it. He moved aside to let her in. "James finally let you out?" he asked, smiling faintly at his attempt at a joke.

"Yes." She smiled as she followed him into the living room. "Is Gen around? I need to speak to her. James and I think -- " she cut herself off as Remus shook his head.

"She's not here. I thought she was with you to be honest."

"She's not?" Lily asked, looking and feeling crestfallen. "Oh..."

"You and James think..." Remus said, trying to gently get her to finish her sentence. He waited for her to finish, determined not to interrupt her anymore.

"We think she might be hiding something."

Remus was quiet for a moment. "I'm starting to think that as well." he admitted. "It just doesn't feel like something Gwendolyn would do, to sneak over to see you, just to take James's cloak and look for me. I can't put my finger on it, but it feels so off."

Lily nodded. Remus understood too.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him. "Remus, we can't... if she's hiding something she shouldn't..." she trailed off. She glanced off towards the hall and asked, "Remus, is anyone else here?"

Remus shook his head. He pulled his wand from his robes and headed into the hall, saying, "Stay right here," over his shoulder.

But Lily was up on her feet and after him. Those did not sound like Death Eater footsteps. Or male footsteps. Just as she reached the doorway, she caught sight of someone ducking into the door at the end of the hall.

"I thought you said..."

"I thought so." Remus murmured. He pocketed his wand and headed to the door at the end of the hall, Gen's room, and pushed the door open. "Gwendolyn? I thought you were out...?"

Gen was sitting on her bed, looking innocent with her hairbrush in her hand. But something felt off. Upon closer inspection, she looked scared.

"I.. I was, but I came back. You didn't hear me come in." she said softly.

"Gwendolyn?" Lily asked, peering around Remus. "You got in without him seeing or hearing you? This place isn't really big."

Gen opened and shut her mouth but then managed a smile. "I might be getting good at sneaking around, hmm? After all that practice I had yesterday!"

Lily headed inside the room and sat down on the bed. She glanced at Remus, still standing in the door. He was looking confused. About as confused as she knew she looked, too.

"Are you feeling like yourself, Gwen?" Lily asked as she sat down on the bed.

Gen nodded. "Oh yes. I feel fine. You two just caught me off guard!" She glanced at Remus, then back to the brush held in her hand. "Fine." she murmured.

She then jumped to her feet. "I'm feeling rather thirsty. Do you two want anything?" Without waiting for an answer, she bolted to the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Lily whispered to Remus. "Did you two have a row? Has she hit her head? I'd swear to you, that is not Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore. But I know that can't be true. Can it?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. She seemed like herself this morning when she left.

He headed to the kitchen with Lily at his heels. Gen was seated at the table, sipping a cup of tea. 

"Who are you?" Lily whispered. "Gen hates tea. She loathes it. Who are you?"

At that moment the front door burst open and a very familiar voice called, "Remus!"

The impostor Gen took this moment of confusion to jump up from the table and flee but she was grabbed by Remus. By then, the real Gen had made her way into the kitchen. She took a look at who Remus was trying to hold onto.

The real Gen and fake Gen were dressed exactly the same, from the small silver earrings to the perfectly designed mint green shoes on their feet, the same shade as their robes.

"Something is going on," the Gen not being held by Remus said, "and I've not been drinking."

Fake Gen broke free from Remus's grip and tried to bolt out of the house but collided with the real Gen instead. The two rolled and tumbled a few feet before landing in a dazed heap of black hair and mint green robes.

"Which one's real?" Remus asked Lily, who posed the question, "What's your father's name?" to both Gen's.

"Anthony, Anthony Moore." the Gen on the bottom panted. She was as wild-eyed as the Gen that lay across her. She continued to prattle on. "He always drank a martini or scotch after coming home from work. He and my mother, Susan, are not model parents. In fact, they're both drunks."

The Gen on the top looked confused. "My mother always passed out on the couch. I never understood why she stayed with him." she murmured. Her head was aching.

"My father was abusive." came the muffled speech of the Gen on the bottom. "He and Marci's dad are brothers but only by half."

"They have another brother, too." the top Gen murmured. She wanted to get out of the uncomfortable position but felt she had to keep the other Gen down. "But I know nothing about him."

"James was the one who taught me about Quidditch." the bottom Gen said. From the sounds of it, she was trying to wriggle out from under the other Gen. "He saw me make a catch in our fourth year. I caught a loose Quaffle and he told me to join the team since the people trying out for Chaser were rubbish."

"Let's end this!" the top Gen said. "Remus, you have a birth mark on your right hip."

The bottom Gen let out a gasp as the real Gen, the one on top, jumped off her. Before she could get up and run off, a Stunner was shot in her direction. She slumped against the wall, out cold.

"Sorry to embarrass you," the real Gen began, smiling softly at the redness on Remus's cheeks, "but it's all I could think of that I would know and only me."

As Gen issued her apology, Lily pocketed her wand and walked over to the table, dipping her finger in the tea and tasting it. She nodded as some of her hair turned black. "Polyjuice, just as I thought. Let's see how this is, shall we..."


	27. Chapter 27

Scattered

Chapter 27

The fake Gen was just stirring as the three of them stared her down. She pulled herself to a sitting position and asked, "Gosh, what was that for? You didn't have to Stun me. Or squish me."

Gen glared at her, but could not help but notice that her voice sounded somewhat familiar. "What are you thinking, dressing, acting, and magically changing your appearance with potion to look like me?" she demanded.

Remus placed a hand on her arm to calm her, but she shrugged it off. "And you! How dare you not recognize that this Gen was fake? How long have you been impersonating me?"

The fake Gen sighed softly. "Not very long." she murmured. "This is the first time I've come in here. And I suppose I wasn't ready."

"How did you know you had the right hair?"

"Isn't it obvious? Who else has black hair anywhere near that length? And you shed like a dog!"

Gen looked highly insulted. Not because of the hair-falling-out-comment but because of the dog remark. 'Noting like Sirius.' she thought bitterly.

"Who are you?" she growled, pulling out her wand, which was immediately taken from her by Remus.

"We don't need you blowing the loft up. Or destroying her." he whispered. "It's Azura." he added bitterly, loud enough for them all to hear him. "I thought I could trust her."

The fake Gen, Azura, bowed her head. It was clear her lower lip was trembling and her voice shook as she spoke. "Remus, you can. I didn't want to do this. Fenrir made me. He... he's jealous and bitter of the fact that I like you. He thinks I should be his only and -- "

The rest of her words were cut off by a spell so strong it knocked the door off its hinges. Gen, Remus, and Lily were stunned before they had time to react. Azura was dragged to her feet. She tried to hide behind the long black curtain of hair that the Polyjuice Potion had given her. But it was starting to wear off.

"I'll deal with you later." Fenrir growled, pushing her away from him. "The Dark Lord wants the Mudbloods. Lupin, it doesn't matter what we do with him."

With a look at Azura, he grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "I could think of something to do with him."

"No." she whispered. "No, please, anything but that..." she trailed off helplessly, white as a sheet.

The two Death Eaters he was with grabbed Gen and Lily as Remus stirred. Azura and Fenrir were staring each other down, the Death Eaters were engrossed with dealing with Gen and Lily. A groggy Remus pointed his wand at the closest one and muttered a curse, which did nothing but cause the Death Eater to stagger a little bit.

Stunned yet again, Remus flopped back onto the floor. And when he awoke the next time, he found himself facing a pair of hazel eyes.

Hazel eyes he was hoping to not see for a little while.

"James?" he asked softly. "What... when did you get here?"

"Just now. Sirius and Dumbledore are on their way here. What happened?"

"Death Eaters, and Greyback." Remus mumbled. His head felt a bit heavy and he would have really liked to just lay back down and sleep. "Took Gen and Lily..."

The full realization of what he just said made him sit up, all thoughts of sleep gone. "They took Gen and Lily!" he repeated.

James paled. "They took... the anti-Muggleborns... took our Muggleborns?"

Remus nodded helplessly. "We've got to find them." he muttered. He tried to get to his feet but James placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"We'll find them, don't worry." James said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Don't worry. As soon as Dumbledore hears, he'll be right on it. They'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

If only the girls could keep the positive outlook James had.

"Gen?" Lily asked, laying flat on her back on the stone floor of what appeared to be a cell. She had one arm under her head, pillowing it; the other rested carefully on her stomach.

"Hmm?" Gen was laying on her stomach, her face hidden in her arms.

"If we get out of this, remind me to stay as far from you as I possibly can. You always seem to get into trouble. And I'd like to lead a trouble-less life."

"Can do." Gen murmured. "If I get out of this alive, plan my funeral."

"Why?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because your darling James will skin me alive for getting you into this mess."

Lily was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "Well... I don't think James has the right to skin you. I mean, look at it this way: it's his fault! We felt you had been hiding something from us and he wanted me to find out what. So that's why I was over there."

"Instead," she continued, "we found a fake Gen, who's been acting like you for who-knows-how-long, and got jumped by Death Eaters and a werewolf who seems to have a one-track mind."

Gen giggled despite herself. "Trust you to find something about this to make me laugh. He does seem to have one thing in his mind. But I wonder why it is he hates me so much?"

Lily was silent. That was something she just did not have the answer to. But she herself was curious as to why Greyback was after Gen. And how he always managed to find her.


	28. Chapter 28

Scattered

**Note: Aww, I love this chapter. It's so... I don't know the word for it, if one word can describe it but I love it. Three guesses as to who lets them go. **

Chapter 28

Gen and Lily lay wandless, defenseless on the floor. They really had not budged from their spots on the floor and were not tempted to make noise.

Especially since they did not know if anyone was outside the door, listening to them and waiting for a chance to hex, or worse, them for making the tiniest of noises or moving.

"Bit scared to breathe." Gen said in a small whisper. She could not tell but she was sure Lily was smiling.

"I know what you mean. Every time the baby moves, I get a bit scared. Like they really know he can move!"

"He?" Gen asked. "You know for sure or is a guess, force of habit...?"

Lily continued to smile. "It's a boy Gwen. I've been meaning to tell you... I know I've been spending a lot of time with the Weasleys and the Longbottoms, but that's because Mrs. Weasley and Alice Longbottom can understand what I'm going through."

"And I can't." Gen muttered.

"I'm sorry Gwen. But they understand and -- "

"And I don't!"

"Ssh!" Lily whispered. It was not just to keep Gen from getting loud and getting angry. If she had her wand, Lily would let Gen get as mad as she could. In her anger, Gen could probably very well take down the door and anyone who came in their path.

But Gen was wandless. As was she.

But the reason she shushed Gen was because she heard a noise.

"Someone's coming!" she said. Even though the two were basically side-by-side, Gen could barely hear her.

She did, however, hear the sound of a door creaking open and footsteps. Three steps, then the sound of someone landing in front of the cell door. They heard the door to the cell squeal open and figured they were done for.

Whoever was making the noise did not seem to mind being heard.

Lily's hand fumbled around but enclosed around Gen's. Gen clung tightly to Lily's hand but not as tight as Lily to hers.

There was the sound of a wand igniting. The face of the Death Eater was the first thing they saw when the small cell was filled with light. Or what would have been his face if he had not been wearing his hood and a mask.

Without a word, he tossed two wands to the girls, who caught them. Gen stared at her wand, and Lily could tell in the wandlight that the wheels in Gen's head were clicking. She was tempted to hex this Death Eater but finally decided against it.

She got to her feet and helped Lily to hers. Then turned to their rescuer.

"Who are you?" Gen demanded. "And why are you helping us? Wouldn't your Lord be furious to know that you're helping us?"

"Just keep quiet."

Lily looked to Gen, her mouth open. She knew that voice! "Gen, it's -- "

Gen grabbed her hand and helped Lily up the stairs. The entire room, the house itself, was silent. Deathly silent.

And bathed in darkness. The Death Eater leading them though the house to the door was the only source of light. And he kept his wand pointing straight ahead. There was no time, or chance, to look around.

Like either girl wanted to anyway.

Outside, they were hit with a blast of cold air and rain. The Death Eater lead them away from the house to a small clearing. "You can leave here." he told them, turning to go.

"Wait!" Lily called after him. "Thank you." she whispered. "But I don't understand. What are you doing here by yourself? Where was everyone else?"

"I think you know the sad answer to that."

He turned and vanished from sight. Gen grabbed Lily's hand and followed suit.

They arrived, and fell into a wet heap, in the living room of the house James and Lily shared. There were several shouts and much hugging as James, Remus, Sirius, Celeste, Marci, and even Dumbledore himself helped the girls to their feet.

Remus, not even minding that Gen was dripping wet, did not seem to want to let go of her. As he finally did, he asked the question on everyone's mind. "How did you two get out?"

Lily told their captive audience the entire story, but leaving out the identity of the Death Eater. Though she was sure Dumbledore had smiled faintly when she spoke of that part.

'Does he know?' she thought. But she brushed that thought out of her mind. She curled up next to James and sighed. All she wanted was to go to sleep.

She glanced over to Remus, who had resumed holding onto Gen. He smiled softly as he saw Lily watching them and said, "James offered to let us stay with you two. Until we can find somewhere better, somewhere safer."

"You did?" Lily asked, looking up at James, who nodded.

"I figured Greyback couldn't find them here."

"Wise move, James." Gen smiled. "I hope Remus and I aren't a bother."

"You won't be." James murmured.

Gen smiled softly again and added, "Well point me to my room. I'm exhausted."

"Same here."

Reluctantly, the two girls let go of James and Remus and headed down the hall. Lily pointed out the guest room, which was stacked with Gen and Remus's things, and added, "Looks like James wants to two of you to share the same bed."

Gen smiled despite how tired she was. "Well, I don't think that's a good idea." Gen bade Lily good and and headed into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Lily made her way to the bedroom she shared with James and slipped on her pajamas. She curled up in the bed, very pleased to be home. But as she drifted off, she could not help but think, 'WHY did he save us?'


	29. Chapter 29

Scattered

Chapter 29

James yawned lazily and vaguely thought of laying in bed all day. It seemed that Dumbledore did not need him to do anything. 'I suppose my job is to take care of Lily.' James thought.

He rolled over and attempted to burrow under the blankets. Since he was not needed, he felt he should be allowed to sleep for the rest of the day.

For the rest of his life maybe. That might work too.

But unfortunately, Lily was shaking him awake a few moments later. "James," she said, a hint of laughter in her voice, "I think your plan failed. Why don't you go see, hmm?"

James groggily dragged himself to a sitting position and picked up his glasses. "What plan?" he murmured. Then he remembered that he had allowed Gen and Remus to stay with them.

Putting on his glasses, James got to his feet and headed down the hall. As he reached the room that Gen and Remus so conveniently shared, he burst into laughter.

Gen lay draped across Remus, who was flat on his back on the edge of the bed, one leg hanging off. Gen's arm and hair was also hanging off the side of the bed, her hair dragging the floor. Both were fully dressed and on top of the covers, as though they had just collapsed in the bed.

Crossing the room, James picked up the pillow that Gen had abandoned and raised it over his head, bringing it onto Gen with a muffled _thump._

Gen murmured in her sleep, rubbed her face to Remus's chest, but did not wake up.

James raised the pillow again, this time whacking both Gen and Remus repeatedly. "If I have to get up, you two do, too!" he said, hitting them with each word.

"Aaah! James!" Gen squealed. "What's the big idea, Potter?" she asked, spluttering and coughing. The pillow James was hitting them with had ripped and she, Remus, James, and the entire room was bathed in pillows.

"It's too early to beat us with a pillow." Remus added. He yawned and stared at James, who grinned.

"Just wanted to make sure my current guests were wide awake."

"Well we are now." Gen muttered, sitting up and glaring at him. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Exactly what I wanted." he said with a tiny smile. "How about you two get dressed, and I'll get Lily started on some breakfast."

"Oh, make her do it?" Remus asked.

"Would you rather have my cooking?"

Gen and Remus stared at each other before hastily saying, "No!"

Laughing now, James left the room and headed back to his bedroom. By the time he had dressed, Gen and Remus had also changed into fresh robes and were sitting around the kitchen table with Lily.

"Did you even comb your hair this morning?" Gen asked sweetly.

"Nope. No need." James grinned. He sank down at the table and helped himself to a glass of pumpkin juice. Soon he and Gen were involved in a long discussion about the latests Quidditch matches. Remus rolled his eyes and smiled softly at Lily.

"I suppose this was a bad idea, then." he began, gesturing to Gen and James. "Getting these two together. That's all you'll ever hear: Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch."

"I'm kind of glad really." Lily said. "I know nothing about Quidditch and I just get lost in James and his talk of it."

Remus and Lily laughed. "I think that's all that matters to those two." 

"Hey!" James turned his attention to the other "I don't JUST care about Quidditch. Can't speak for Gwennie, but I know I don't."

Gen giggled and said, "Oh, you know, I don't care about anything BUT Quidditch. Remus, you, Lily, even Sirius, none of you matter."

Remus smiled faintly at her. Neither of them noticed the wink that James sent in Lily's direction.

But their happiness was short-lived. There was a knock at the door. James glanced at Remus over the two girls' heads and went to answer it. He returned a moment later with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore excused the girls, who looked insulted as they left the kitchen. The door shut behind them, but they both leaned against the door to listen.

"First Sirius is gone, Celeste, and now what does he want with James or Remus? Or both?" Gen whispered. "There's an entire Order out there! Why bother us?"

"Ssh!"

The girls could not hear the entire conversation, but from what they could gather, Dumbledore needed one of them to go assist Sirius, who had run into a bit of a snag. They heard Remus speak but could not make out his words.

But James they could hear plain as day as he said, "I'll go."

"No!" Lily whispered. "No, he can't go. He can't... it's not right, it's not..."

Gen grabbed Lily's hand and led her down the hall. Once the two were in the nearest room, Gen shut the door and led Lily to the couch. Lily sank down and pulled Gen along with her.

"He can't go, Gwen." Lily murmured. She grabbed Gen and pressed her face into her shoulder.

Gen patted Lily on the back and murmured, "He'll be fine. It won't take long and he and Sirius will be back soon, joking away like they always do."

'At least I hope.' she added silently.


	30. Chapter 30

Scattered

**Note: I have really got to start updating other things. I have oneshots in mind, I have another chapter fic in mind. But I just can't get myself to do it. I have GOT to do it, got to. Another Order fic, a oneshot of James teaching Peter to duel, the Marauders and Snape discussing their deaths. I really need to get on the ball, lol.**

Chapter 30

The house became quiet after James left. In fact, Remus found himself in the role of protector. Dumbledore did not say how long it would take James to get back. But Remus was silently praying it would not be long.

He sat on the couch, Gen on one side, Lily on the other. Lily would let out the occasional sniffle but no one spoke.

"How – how about a bit of tea, hmm?" Gen asked, getting to her feet. She was tired of the silence and wanted to get herself busy, even if it was for only a few seconds.

Remus accepted her offer but Lily shook her head. After Gen headed to the kitchen, Lily whispered, "Remus, he'll be fine... won't he?"

Remus nodded. "James can take care of himself. We all know that. He's going to be fine. He and Sirius should be back soon, and I'm sure they'll be joking about how many Death Eaters they've hexed."

Lily let out a giggly hiccup but said nothing else.

Remus accepted the tea Gen offered with a slight nod of his head. He brought it to his lips, but a moment later, the cup clattered to the floor as a loud _pop! e_choed throughout the room.

"Sirius!"

Sirius grinned at the three of them, but his grin was forced. He looked to be in pain.

"Sirius, what happened?" Lily demanded. "Where's James?"

"St. Mungo's." Sirius murmured. As Lily got to her feet, he added, "Sit down. I've got to tell you lot something."

He saw Gen and Remus exchange glances and felt a lump rise in his throat. Swallowing hard, Sirius said, in barely more than a whisper, "The Prewetts... G – Gideon and Fabian, they're..."

"No." Gen whispered softly. "They can't be. Sirius -- "

"I saw it." he said, cutting her off. "Took five to take them down. Gwen, they're gone. They went down like heroes, but they're gone. There's nothing we can do."

The room was silent for a moment or two, then Lily asked, "Does Molly know?"

"Dumbledore said he would go tell her. He wanted me to tell you lot, then take you to St. Mungo's." He offered a hand to Lily, who took it. He then nodded to Gen and Remus and Disapparated. The two of them followed suit.

Gen placed a hand on Remus's arm. "Should we do this?" she asked softly, her voice quaking. "Should we interrupt time Lily's time with James? She's not going to want anyone else with him, is she?"

"If she says so, we'll leave." Remus told her.

Even so, the two took their time getting to the wizarding hospital, and even more time getting to James's room. Once inside, they were greeted by the sight of Lily curled up in the bed with James and Sirius sitting in a chair by the bed. His feet were propped up on the bed and he was leaning back in his chair.

"Make yourselves at home." James said with a faint smile. "I'm sure you both can fit in the bed with me too."

Gen chose to sit at the foot of the bed and Remus stood, his hands thrust in his pocket. Grabbing James by his blanketed foot and asked, "What exactly happened to you?"

"Cruciatus Curse." James muttered. "And a few other hexes. Couldn't tell you what, though." He then wrinkled his nose. "Jumped me right when I got there, sneaky little -- "

"James." Lily murmured. "Not now."

James bit his lip but nodded. "Not now." he agreed. Then he pounded his fist against the bed and whispered, "Damn, I feel horrible. As many times as I called Prewett 'Gideon the Git' and..."

He trailed off and stared at the ceiling. "Save me, you know." he whispered softly.

"James, don't."

Gen patted James on the foot and looked up to Remus. "Should Remus and I go?" she asked softly.

"You go." James told her. "I want a word with Moony. Privately." he added.

Gen, Sirius, and Lily trooped out of the room. Out in the hall, Gen gave Lily a comforting hug. "He'll be fine." she murmured. "He's going to feel guilty, of course, but he'll be fine."

Lily nodded and Sirius joined the girls in a hug.

"He wouldn't leave you." Sirius murmured into her hair. "He loves you too much to die on you. You know that, Evans."

"I do," she said softly, "and it's Potter now, Black."

Sirius grinned at her. "OK, OK. Potter, then. Happy?" Lily nodded. "Good. Tell James I'm going to The Hog's Head. I could use a drink."

Lily nodded again. "I'll tell him. I know he'd understand." Lily knew Sirius was feeling just as guilty as James was. "See you around, Padfoot." she murmured.

"See you."

Gen waited for him to leave before asking, "You'll be staying here all night, then?"

"Yeah, if I can. I don't want to leave James. You and Remus, you'll keep an eye on the place, huh? I don't think anyone can get to us, but just in case. I'm scared, Gwen," she whispered, "I really am."

"I am too." Gen admitted. "Who else are we going to lose?"


	31. Chapter 31

Scattered

Chapter 31

James was well and fine by the end of the week. And desperate to get out of the wizarding hospital. Though he had to admit, he did enjoy the stream of visitors. Even Molly Weasley dropped by which made James feel a bit guilty.

Just as he was slipping into his robes and getting ready to go there was a knock at the door. Peter stuck his head in and asked, "Leaving, then?"

"Why yes, I am. Are there no plans to celebrate my good health?" James asked, cocking his head to the side and grinning.

"No, none that I've heard of."

"Fine. Tell everyone we know that I want to meet them all at The Hog's Head. And get someone to have a toast ready for me."

James was grinning and Peter knew he was teasing about the toast. But if James wanted to meet with everyone, then he'd tell them to meet him there.

Within the hour, the pub was crowded. James was pleased to see everyone he knew, and at the same time, glad to be out of the house. Or hospital. He did, after all, feel the need to stretch his legs a bit. Something that Dumbledore nor Lily seemed to understand.

But she did not lecture him for wanting to be out. She did make it clear she wanted to go home soon though.

"Soon." James promised.

'Soon' however it was clear that there was something amiss. People closer to the door became quiet. Then the door was blasted off its hinges. In the doorway stood at least a half dozen Death Eaters, with more surely behind them.

The inside of the pub erupted in chaos. James pushed Lily towards Sirius and said, "Hide her, Padfoot! Her safety's on your head!"

To his right, Gen was dueling with a tall, skinny Death Eater. To his left, Remus and Celeste were dueling with Fenrir Greyback. Shrugging slightly, James jumped into the heart of the battle.

As he aimed a hex at a hooded Death Eater, he heard a shriek and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor. 'Don't be dead,' he thought, 'if you're someone on our side, don't be dead.'

As his duel with the Death Eater moved, he caught sight of Remus on the floor, trying to struggle to his feet. Aiming a well timed hex, he hit Fenrir, sending his crashing over the bar.

"Watch him, Moony!" he shouted.

Remus nodded and got to his feet, catching the older werewolf with a Full Body Bind.

By now Sirius had rejoined the fray and was right beside him. "They want you back at St. Mungo's mate!" he grinned.

"Well I'm not going back!"

James and Sirius began to laugh, and began to laugh harder when the Death Eaters seemed to realize that they were outnumbered. Most raced from the pub, with a few staying behind to try to gain the upper hand or defend their stunned comrades.

"Told you I wasn't going back." James grinned to Sirius, who grinned back. But their grins soon vanished as the sound of weeping reached their ears.

James shut his eyes and turned, knowing full well what he was going to see when he did open them. He knew the sounds of Gen's weeping quite well. But he was not prepared for the sight of her fallen cousin.

Sirius and James kind of clung to each other as they made their way to Celeste and Remus, who seemed to be trying to talk Gen into leaving.

"Come on Gwendolyn." Remus was saying softly. "Come on."

Gen turned a dumbstruck, tearstained face to Remus, shaking her head as she did. "We can't leave her here." she said softly.

"Gwendolyn..."

"No."

"I'll take care of her, Gwen." Sirius offered. "Just go back with Remus and Celeste."

Gen bit her lip but allowed Remus to lead her out of the pub and Disapparate. Back in Godric's Hollow, she even allowed him to led her to bed while Lily made her drink a potion to help her sleep.

"But Marci," Lily began, crying too as she fumbled with Gen's blankets, "Marci wouldn't... she'd never... it's not fair!" she burst out.

"I know, I know." Remus said weakly, pulling Lily into a comforting hug. "Stay here with Gwendolyn. I'll wait for James."

Lily nodded, absently sliding under the blankets with Gen. The two were soon joined by Celeste, who said nothing. All she could manage was to weep into the pillow.

Remus was greeted to multiple _pops! _as he reached the living room. Not only did Sirius and James Disapparate in, but so did Dumbledore. Even he looked surprised and hurt as Sirius said, "Dumbledore showed up after you left. We've taken care of her."

He seemed to be the only one to look numb.

"Gwendolyn?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"She's in bed. Lily and Celeste are with her and we've given her something to sleep." Remus answered.

"That would be the best place for her right now." Dumbledore agreed. "And for the rest of you, too." he added.

"Not me, thanks." James said shakily. "It's my fault." he added softly.

"It is not your fault, James." Dumbledore said softly. "You had no idea that the Death Eaters would show up tonight. You cannot blame yourself. I can understand you feeling like it is your fault, but James you did not murder her."

"I good as did." James muttered. "I put everyone in danger!"

"James," it was Remus who spoke now, "you did not do anything. This just goes to show that we cannot get out and about without knowing that they could show at any time. I just want to know how they knew we all would be there."

"Good question." Sirius muttered.

Dumbledore was nodding as well. "And from what I understand, James, you saved Remus. You saved at least one more causality tonight."

James sighed softly and buried his head in his hands.

Dumbledore turned to leave, saying as he did, "I suggest you all get to bed. You'll need your strength in the morning. All of you have to be there for Gwendolyn."

The house was silent after he left until Sirius broke it. "No more, mate." he said weakly, sinking down next to James. "No more death and dying."

"We can't help that." Remus said. "Dumbledore's right. The only thing we can do is try to prevent more deaths. But we all know, especially now, that we can't stop them if the Death Eaters are determined for this to happen."


	32. Chapter 32

Scattered

**Note: Seems like people have forgotten me. If anyone actually reads this, my J key is messed up. I'm trying to keep a watch on it but if something happens with a J then that's why.**

Chapter 32

James and Lily were taking it easy, just laying around the house and being lazy. But Lily was still worried.

"Do you think Gen's going to be OK?" she asked softly, absently rubbing her stomach.

"She'll be OK." James murmured. "Right now she's with Remus, he'll take care of her."

Lily nodded. There was a bit of truth to James's words. But she was still worried about Gen.

Her worry all but vanished as she felt her baby kick. She giggled and asked, "Aw, are you ready to come out or something?"

James managed a tiny smile of his own as he rubbed her stomach. "Ready to come out so Daddy can get you hooked on Quidditch?"

Lily rolled her eyes but she figured between Gen and James, their son would definitely be the tiniest Quidditch fan she'd ever seen. And she was starting to not mind it as much. But of course she was still wary of Quidditch.

"Just wait until he can walk, at least." she said softly.

James laughed. "Maybe." he murmured. "Maybe we'll wait until he walks. But I will throw a tantrum if his first word is not 'Quidditch'."

"You would." Lily muttered.

"Aw, come on Lily." James said. Then he smiled and added, "OK, OK. His first word can either be 'Quidditch' or 'Daddy."

Lily rolled her eyes again. But at least James was happier. She had been worried about him for a bit.

She curled up under his arm and felt herself nodding off.

James decided it would be best to let her sleep. After all, she needed her rest. Both because she was pregnant and because she had been staying up with Gen.

'They'll be fine.' he told himself, shifting into a position that was slightly more comfortable for him without waking Lily.

Realizing he was going to be there for quite some time, James managed to get his wand out of his pocket and summoned a bottle of butterbeer to himself, along with that morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet._

As he was halfway through a piece about a missing wizarding family, he felt Lily stir. He glanced over to her but she did not wake up.

'Just stay asleep, Lily.' he thought with a smile. 'You aren't missing anything.'

Several minutes later he dropped the paper onto the table and put his feet up on top of it. Scowling, James wondered where everyone was. It was a bit quiet and calm in the house. And he wouldn't have minded someone to talk to.

But what he got was something he was not so sure he wanted.

There was a burst of fire and a scroll and phoenix feather landed on the table on his feet. Swearing softly, James snatched up the warm parchment and unrolled it to read it.

"Figrues." he muttered.

Reluctantly, he gently shook Lily awake. "Hey," he told her, showing her the scroll of parchment in his hands, "I've got to go speak to Dumbledore. I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep, or wait for Gen and Remus. If they get back before I do, tell them where I've gone, OK?"

Lily nodded, blinking sleep out of her eyes. "But why -- ?"

"I'll tell you when I get back."

With that, James was up, grabbed his cloak, and he was gone. Shaking her head, Lily yawned and stretched out on the couch. But she sat up a moment later and reluctantly got to her feet upon hearing the knock at the door.

"Hang on a second!" she shouted as the knocking got a bit louder. But she broke into a smile when she saw that it was just Gen.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked, accepting the offering of chocolate Gen gave her.

"He went to speak with his parents." Gen answered. She and Lily headed to the couch and immediately dove into the bag of chocolate Gen had bought.

A little while later, Gen stared at the last remaining bits of chocolate. "We should really save some for Remus and James." she murmured. Even so, she reached for the last Chocolate Frog and popped it in her mouth.

"They can get their own." Lily giggled. She licked her fingers and sighed softly. "After all, I do have the excuse of eating for two." she added.

"I don't have an excuse." Gen murmured. "I'm just being a pig."

Lily smiled. "Aw, you do have an excuse. Several in fact. But if you don't want to hear them, that's OK. I think we both know what it is you're doing." 

Gen nodded. "Grief eating. Ah, well, at least I have a high metabolism."

"Wish I had one." Lily giggled.

"We should clean this mess up." Gen murmured.

"We'll save that for James or Remus." Lily laughed.

"Agreed." Gen smiled. "When is Potter supposed to be back anyway?" she asked.

Lily shrugged. "Soon I guess. Wonder why he had to go?"

Gen wondered that as well. But she had a feeling that it wasn't a very good reason. Maybe one they did not want to know.


	33. Chapter 33

Scattered

Chapter 33

By nightfall, James, Remus, Lily, and Gen were quiet. It had been a few hours since James's return but none of them had spoke since he had come back and told them what Dumbledore had wanted to say to him.

James and Lily would have to go into hiding. Gen and Remus would have to find another place to stay. And Lily and James's son would have to be well protected as Dumbledore was 'well informed' that Voldemort himself would be after their child.

Eventually Gen excused herself so she could head to bed. A few minutes later, she heard Remus join her.

"There's not much we can do, is there?" he asked her, sitting down on the bed. He was well aware of the fact that she did not come up there to sleep, though she was trying her best to make it look like she was.

"No." Gen said darkly.

"What's on your mind, Gwendolyn?"

Gen sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. But her answer was "Nothing. Nothing's on my mind at all."

"Doesn't sound that way." he murmured.

"I just... wanted to get away from James, that's all." Gen muttered.

"Why?" Remus asked. To his knowledge, Gen and James were very close. In fact, James seemed to be the only person who knew how to calm her down when she got into one of her more manic moods.

Gen muttered something that Remus could not understand, but he seemed to know what she said anyway.

"You can't blame James. It's not his fault."

Gen glared at him, then crossed her arms over her chest and turned away. "You're taking his side, then?"

"There's no sides!" Remus whispered. "There's none at all. I know you're hurt, Gwen, but you can't place the blame on James. Especially not now!"

Gen threw the covers back and hopped off the bed looking livid. "And who have you lost?" she hissed. "No one! No one you care about has died! Don't you dare tell me there is no sides!"

"There are not any sides, Gwendolyn." Remus began. But she did not wish to hear it.

With the faintest of _pop!s _she Disapparated. Remus sighed softly and sank down on the bed, wondering whether or not he should try to find her.

Tossing her head, Gen found herself in London, very close to The Leaky Cauldron. With the faintest of happy sighs, she raced towards the pub. Only to find it closed.

She cocked her head and stared at the pub. She had never known it to close. It was always open, granted Tom, the innkeeper, stopped selling drinks when he went to bed. The door stayed open so a weary witch or wizard could go inside and ring for Tom to get a room for the night.

"Weird, huh?"

Gen turned her head and found herself facing Celeste.

"Celeste, I've never known you to drink."

Celeste shrugged. "I guess I got here a few minutes before you. It's funny, isn't it? Tom never leaves. And never locks up. Do you think...?"

Celeste drew her wand and the two witches stepped towards the door. Celeste unlocked it and she and Gen timidly stepped inside.

"Ugh!"

She and Gen winced. The inside of the pub looked horrible. Tables and chairs were smashed, bottles were broken. Lanterns lay smashed on their sides. And what looked very much like blood was dripped down the side of the bar.

The two women stared at each other. "Do you think...?"

Without asking, without even thinking really, the two headed towards the back. They wondered what they would find. Or who.

But the back of the pub seemed untouched. Celeste gave Gen a quick glance before tapping the bricks to enter Diagon Alley.

The two stared in shock for a moment or two before snapping out of it. The shop nearest to them had caught fire, the shop owners and homeowners were rushing here and there, trying to duel with the handful of Death Eaters that were causing all the mess.

It did not appear to be a planned attack. Instead, it had seemed like the Death Eaters had gotten together and gotten drunk and decided to have their idea of fun.

"They don't... what are they...?"

Someone grabbed the two from behind. Celeste let out a squeak while Gen fumbled with her wand. But the two then let out a sigh of relief.

"Sirius!" they said together. "What are you doing here? Is the Ministry, the Order...?"

"They don't know yet." Sirius told them. "I was in the pub when these idiots decided that they wanted to fight. They aren't even aiming to kill. They're aiming to destroy, as you can see by the shops. We've managed to stun a few, but the others are a bit too... active... to catch."

"We'll help." Celeste said.

Together, she, Gen, Sirius, and the residents of Diagon Alley managed to catch and stun the Death Eaters. By this time, the Ministry had arrived.

"About time. Do you think they wait until the deed is done to show their faces?" Gen asked Celeste, who managed a tiny smile and nodded.

After about an hour of questioning and the Ministry's idea of helping straighten things up, Gen, Sirius, and Celeste made their leave. But Gen refused to go home.

"See you guys. I'm heading over to The Three Broomsticks. I don't want to deal with James Potter right now."

Celeste and Sirius exchanged a look but by the time they looked back to Gen, she had gone.


	34. Chapter 34

Scattered

**Note: Well, since no one is reading, I think I can update anytime, take as long as I want, put what I want in there. So let's have fun. I like this chapter. What a turncoat! Or is he?**

Chapter 34

Gen settled herself on the stool at the end of the bar and waited for Madame Rosemerta to come by to see what she wanted to order.

She suddenly realized she was hungry and picked up a ratty, stained menu. By this time, someone had sat down next to her. She paid this person no mind as she decided not to order from Rosemerta. She would find something to eat elsewhere.

"What can I get you two?" Rosemerta asked as she slid behind the bar looking slightly harassed.

Ignoring her unwanted companion still, Gen said, "Firewhiskey. Leave the bottle." Her "friend" signaled to give him the same but he said nothing.

He seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

'As long as it's not me.' Gen thought, sipping the bottle that Rosemerta had just placed in front of her. 'He's a bit creepy.'

She turned on her stool and glanced around the pub. It seemed strangely calm. Yes, it was filled with people, but there was no loud laughter, no card games, no wizards with their heads together discussing whatever it was that wizards who put theirs heads together discussed.

She was just about to pay and leave when the man sitting next to her finally spoke.

"All alone are we?"

No wonder he seemed creepy! It was Fenrir!

"Greyback," she whispered, "why do you keep finding me?"

"I have business to finish with you. And don't even think of pulling out your wand or drawing attention to us. There may have been an unplanned attack at Diagon Alley tonight but there has been one planned here for months. Voldemort needs more followers, see," he continued, "well more people to do his bidding."

"Forget it." she whispered.

"Oh he knows how powerful you get in your manic fits." Greyback laughed. "But I doubt he wants you. Maybe dead, but see, I've been promised the chance to do you in."

"I'm sure you love that." Gen said dryly. "So tell me, do we get a nice chat before you finish me off?"

"Oh not tonight." he laughed darkly. Gen shivered as he laughed. But she also shivered because she knew he was probably licking his lips under that hood of his.

"Where are they?" Gen asked.

"Thinking of getting word to your Phoenix lot?" he asked. "Too late. I'm sure everyone is safe in their beds without you or Hogsmeade in their mind."

Little did Fenrir know, members of the Order had dropped by Hogsmeade. Some worried that Hogsmeade might be given the same treatment as Diagon Alley, some to inform Dumbledore what had happened at Diagon Alley, and a few to look for Gen.

"Like you'd let me go anyway." she scoffed. "You've got me where you want me. Why aren't you doing what it is you do best?"

"With all these witnesses?" Greyback growled.

"Right, sorry. Forgot you like your privacy." Gen said, her light blue eyes rolling to the ceiling.

He chuckled at this but got the chance to say nothing as the door to the pub was blasted off its hinges and in marched a swarm of Death Eaters. It looked like all those who had not been in Diagon Alley were there.

"And Voldemort needs new minions?" Gen scoffed.

Greyback seized the collar of her robes and dragged her to the floor as a stunning spell was shot at her. Instead of helping her, he seemed to want to choke her.

"Don't think I'm a fool of a werewolf like your Lupin." he hissed. "I'm keeping you safe so I can finish you!"

"Figures." she said, gasping for air as he let go of her robes.

In swarmed the Order members. But the damaged seemed to be done as half the Death Eaters seemed to fight and half were more determined to stun members of the wizarding community to make good use of Voldemort's abilities to hex, blackmail, and threaten people to do his bidding.

Despite present company, Gen felt pretty content with staying behind the bar and out of range. She felt like doing nothing.

The sounds of fighting seemed to be dying down inside the pub. She could now make out the voices of the members of the Order who had come by. Dumbledore, Aberforth, Sirius, James, Mad-Eye, and Remus were out there. Celeste was probably with Lily.

But Greyback felt the need to play his hand.

Once the sounds of the Order sweeping around the pub, checking on fallen Hogsmeade residents and reviving the stunned ones, Greyback popped up from behind the bar, holding Gen tightly around the waist, her arms pinned to her sides. His wand was pointed under her chin.

"Drops your wands," he growled, "or I'll kill her where she stands."

'What about the ripping and tearing?' Gen thought bitterly.

Unfortunately, after a moment's pause, she heard the sound of about a half dozen wands hitting the floor.

"What do you want from Gwendolyn Moore?" came Dumbledore's soft, calm tones.

"From her? Right now, nothing. Later, she'll make a fine dinner, though she feels a bit stringy." Greyback said, letting out a growling laugh. "Right now, I want to know something Lupin."

Remus glanced at the older werewolf but said nothing.

"What do you see in the Mudblood?"

Remus thought for a moment. Only one thing came to mind, and he figured it would at least save Gen.

"To breed." he whispered. "To increase the werewolf population."

Gen made a noise, but what it meant was impossible to tell with Greyback's hand against her throat. She hit the floor with a thud and all she saw was Greyback leaping over the bar. He then Disapparated, his hand tight around Remus's upper arm.

She pulled herself into a standing position, her hair in her face. "Well, excuse me, gentlemen." she began. "But I need to shower. Greyback is disgusting."

"What about Remus?" James asked softly.

"What ABOUT him?" she growled. "Go find him if you must but I want nothing to do with him!"


	35. Chapter 35

Scattered

**Note: Sorry about the lack of... anything... from me. My grandmother died last Thursday and I've not really wanted to do much of anything. So this is short, sorry.**

Chapter 35

Remus leaned against the dingy, dirty wall. He wasn't even so sure where he was. While staying with the werewolves, he had not seen any place like this.

But he didn't care, really.

"She probably hates me." he whispered to the empty room. "Well... I suppose that's a good thing. I won't get her into trouble anymore."

He leaned his head back and sighed. "Maybe Greyback will leave her alone."

The werewolves had taken his wand. Naturally. Though he had to admit to himself, he did not feel like using it.

Yes, he wanted to get home, to get back to James, Lily, Sirius, and Gen, but he figured they might not want him home. He felt it would serve him right to rot there.

But James, at least, was not content to leave Remus at the mercy of the werewolves. He and Sirius were sitting around the kitchen table at James's house. Lily had gone off to bed. Gen had gone upstairs but neither had heard anything from her.

"She's pretty mad, isn't she?" Sirius asked softly. There was just a tiny bit of hopefulness in his voice. James chose to ignore that.

"Hurt, more like. She's trying to hide that."

"Either way... "

James stared at him. "We'll get Remus back before we decide whether or not their relationship is done for. In the meantime, that's what we need to focus on, getting Moony back."

"Do you think Gen wants him back? Not for their relationship," Sirius said hurriedly, "I mean in general."

James shrugged. "Knowing Gwen, deep down, she definitely wants him back. But we'll have to see if we get him back."

"When." Sirius said.

"When." James nodded.

But several minutes later, they had come up with nothing. And just as the two of them were about to get up and head to bed, Gen bounded into the kitchen for something to drink.

"Hey, Gwen..." Sirius began timidly. "Anything on your mind?"

"Just looking for something to drink." she said, her voice falsely cheerful. "And tomorrow, I'll be on my way out of there, looking for a place to live."

Sirius stared at her for a moment before saying, "A place to live?"

"Mm-hmm." She leaned against the counter, clutching the bottle of butterbeer she had just found. "Seeing as how someone here has to leave and go into hiding and someone gone doesn't care about me, I need to find a place for me to live. Just me. No one else."

"Gwen -- " James began, but she ignored him, making a show of sipping her drink.

"I've packed my things," she said once she had finished her drink, "and Sirius, you can help me look if you really want to."

Sirius looked pleased by this, but his mood suddenly did a 360 to seriousness against as James said, "Well, Gwen, tomorrow Sirius and I were going to talk to Dumbledore about finding Remus."

"Wow, four men I hate, all mentioned in one sentence." Gen said airily. She chucked the empty bottle into the nearby bin and bounced out of the kitchen.

Sirius shrugged at what she said, knowing full-well he was not one of her favorite people. James, however, looked hurt.

"Leave her be," Sirius began sharply as James got to his feet, "it's best right now."

"Why would she hate me?" James demanded.

"Marci." Sirius answered simply. "She blames you. Sorry." he added.

James kicked at his chair, then flopped back down in it. "Look at us." he said softly. "Look at it. Voldemort is tearing all of us apart. We've got to fix this."

"First thing's first, we find Remus. THEN we fix this." Sirius said.

James nodded. 'IF we can fix this.' he thought.


	36. Chapter 36

Scattered

Chapter 36

Remus really had not moved from his spot. He was sitting against one wall, staring at the wall across from him without really seeing it. He was sure he was going to feel somewhat stiff the minute he stood up.

But standing up wasn't on his mind.

He did not even flinch when the door creaked open.

It was Azura, who looked very hurt. "Remus?" she asked softly, peering into the room. "Can I get you anything?"

Remus shook his head.

"No?" Azura asked, timidly stepping into the room, unsure of whether or not Remus intended to hurt her. After all, she had not really seen him since the failed Polyjuice trick.

"Nothing?" she asked, slowly crossing the room. "No food? Nothing to drink?" After a moment's hesitation, she added, "No parchment, quill, and ink to write to... anyone?"

"No one would want to hear from me." Remus sighed.

"No one at all?" Azura whispered.

"No one."

She sighed softly. "I'm sure there is one person out there who wants to hear from you." she murmured. "I know it seems... well impossible right now that anyone wants to hear from you, but I know there's something you probably want to say. If you want to say something, then I'll be sure to get the message to them."

Remus shook his head again. He did want to try to explain to Gwendolyn, but for all he knew, she was gone. He knew James and Lily would have to leave and hide with their baby once he was born. Gen could not stay there.

She probably had left, he decided. All the more the reason to not write to her.

Azura had not left. She thought for a moment before sliding down the wall to join Remus.

"I'm always around. Fenrir doesn't want me to leave anymore. So if you want to talk to someone, to yell at someone, anything, I'm around."

Gently, she squeezed his hand, got to her feet, and left.

He wondered if she was right. If there really was someone out there who wanted to hear from him.

Would James? Maybe not, Remus decided. James was constantly taking up for Gen. Despite her being mad at him, Remus was sure that James wouldn't want to hear from him either.

Dumbledore? Not at all. Why would Dumbledore want to hear from Remus? He probably thought Remus had allied himself with the werewolves long, long ago. He probably assumed he himself had made that happen, sending Remus to spy on the werewolves in the first place.

Gwendolyn? No. She would tear up a letter, or burn it, if she saw it was from him.

'Maybe I'm thinking crazy,' Remus thought, 'but I don't see why anyone would even THINK that anyone I know would want to hear from me.'

'The owl, it could be intercepted anyway. It might put someone in danger. So I won't write to anyone.' Remus decided.

Leaning against the wall, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Down the hall, Azura sighed softly. She was seated on a small bed, wondering if she had done right, offering to send a message to anyone that Remus wanted.

In her mind, Azura felt she had done the proper thing. But in Fenrir's mind, well he would not be too happy as soon as he found out.

But she felt Remus would not tell.

'He seems so depressed.' she thought. 'I just want to help. But I'm not so sure I can. I suppose all I can do is make sure he eats. Make sure he's OK.'

She got to her feet and stretched. 'I just hope nothing gets too crazy when Fenrir gets back. I think I can only do so much to protect Remus. And as he is, I don't know if he'd even fight with Fenrir.'

With a frown, she thought, 'I just hope he doesn't drag that girl into this again. I don't understand what he has against her.'


	37. Chapter 37

Scattered

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffy. If anyone still reads this that is.**

Chapter 37

Sirius Black was laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Months had passed. Aside from the birth of his godson Harry, the fact that Remus was still gone, and quite a few members of the Order had gone missing, things seemed somewhat normal.

Even Gen was back to being somewhat sarcasm and refusing his advances. Though he knew she missed her cousin and missed Remus even more.

She would never admit it of course.

Rolling over onto his side, Sirius shut his eyes. He, James, and Dumbledore had been doing so much recently. All of them seemed to have taken up Remus's slack.

Maybe a nice nap would do him some good...

As Sirius blissfully drifted off to sleep, he was not aware of a certain rodent sneaking around Malfoy Manor, or of the whereabouts of his fellow Order members.

Mumbling to himself, Sirius buried his face against his pillow. There was a faint crash outside but he was not aware of it.

"Up there?" a rough voice growled.

"Where else?" another shot back, this one timid.

Remus sighed softly. Going along with Fenrir Greyback was none-too-easy. He hated it with a passion but he was doing his best to keep everyone safe, even if keeping in touch with them turned out to be impossible.

Remus sighed and climbed the stairs, magically unlocking the front door with his wand. What Greyback wanted from Sirius he did not know. He didn't want to know.

Greyback smirked to himself as he followed Remus up the stairs. The two were silent, and he heard no sound. Black was probably asleep.

He had been getting Remus to spy for him, and he knew Sirius had been gone a while. He was probably tired after his job from Dumbledore.

Sure enough, Black was asleep. One hand extended out under his pillow, the other curled up near his chest. He had drawn himself into somewhat of a ball and sounded to be sound asleep.

'Pity, I like to play with my food.' Greyback thought. 'Aw well, it's Lupin's turn anyway.'

"Go on." he told Remus.

"What?" Remus whispered back, his eyes widening slightly. "What do you want -- ?"

"Go on. Do it."

But whatever 'it' was, Remus was not going to find out. Sirius shot up and sent a spell at the werewolves, sending them both flying across the room. Remus's head hit the wall as Greyback went flying out the room. A second later several thumps were heard as he fell down the stairs by the force of Sirius's spell.

"And what are you doing with him?" Sirius hissed.

"You were faking." Remus said, rubbing his head.

"Yes, I was. What are you doing with him?" Sirius demanded.

"Trying to stay alive and keep you lot safe." Remus said, pulling his own wand from his pocket as they heard Greyback coming back up the stairs.

"Never mind that." Sirius grabbed Remus's arm and Disapparated, leading him to Gen's, even if he didn't want to.

"Where are we?" Remus asked, looking at the house he had not seen before. Greyback and Voldemort had both used him to find out where everyone was living or staying. And reluctantly he had passed on information. But this place was new to him.

"Gwennie's." Sirius answered. He strode up the steps, knocked twice, and let himself in, followed by a very scared Remus.

They spotted Gen immediately, sitting at the kitchen table, her back to the door, that evening's issue of _The Evening Prophet_ spread before her.

Without looking in their direction, she pointed her wand over her shoulder.

"It's just Sirius!" Sirius said quickly. "And... Remus."

He had expected her to jump to her feet, to squeal and dash over to Remus, hugging him tightly. But she did not budge.

Sirius walked across the room and leaned over shoulder. "Anything new?"

"Nothing special." she replied, folding the paper and settling it on the table. "For once I didn't see a death of anyone I knew." She slid it over to him and got to her feet, stretching.

At last her gaze fell on Remus. "Gwendolyn..." he began softly, hesitating before moving over to her.

Sirius tried his best to hide his satisfaction when he heard the sound of a loud slap. And even moreso when Gen spoke.

"You're not welcome here." she hissed. "Not at all."


	38. Chapter 38

Scattered

**Note: Someone slap me and make me update Friend or Snake. And I know this is short. I'm sorry. But I think it's proper.**

Chapter 38

The next several minutes passed quickly for Sirius. After Gen had slapped Remus, Sirius had stepped forward. He decided to take them both to the Potters', and send Dumbledore a message via Patronus.

After a moment of shock, James was quick to clap Remus on the back and call Lily, who carried her son into the living room. Remus managed a small, tired smiled as he said that the sleeping infant looked just like his father.

As they waited for Dumbledore, James crossed the room and stood close to Gen. She had her arms folded over her chest and seemed very interested in the old copies of newspapers, both magical and Muggle, than she was in anything else.

"Gwen, I would have thought you happy to see Remus back."

"I see no reason to be happy now that that... creature... is back."

James frowned. "Gwendolyn..." he began, but a knock at the door cut him off.

Dumbledore seemed to be relieved that Remus was back, and in one piece. They were all settled down when he arrived. Gen chose a place as far from Remus as she could possibly get. Even if it meant sitting by Sirius.

Remus launched into an explanation of things that had happened while he was with the werewolves. The spying he had to do, the threats held over his head.

Greyback, he said, knew were they all were. Aside from Gen. She was the one he wanted desperately to find, and she was the one no one knew where she was, aside from Sirius, James, and Lily.

Even the Potters' whereabouts were known, Remus said. And he added that Greyback was considering joining up with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. The offer, he said, was very tempting to Greyback.

"He's considering joining Voldemort's side?" Dumbledore repeated, his eyebrows nearly meeting in concern and confusion.

"Yes."

"What is Voldemort's appealing offer?"

Remus shook his head. "Only Greyback and Voldemort spoke. There was never anyone in the room with them. And Greyback won't share information."

Dumbledore seemed worried about this but did not speak his concern. There would be time for that later.

He, too, seemed to catch the anger from Gen. She seemed livid. Which caused Dumbledore to ask "Why, Remus, would you say such to Fenrir Greyback?"

Remus hung his head. The words he spoke to the older werewolf in front of the other Order members had haunted him. But he whispered his answer.

"To protect Gen. I thought... if Greyback thought that, he would leave her alone. I was wrong."

"Yes, you were wrong." Gen got to her feet and for a second it seem like she was going to draw her wand. Instead she made for the door. It slammed shut behind her.

Remus winced visibly. "She's never going to forgive me is she?" he asked.

"Give her time." James said knowingly. He had finally received her forgiveness for her cousin's death. It had taken some time, but she finally had done it.

Though he didn't see how she could forgive Remus.

'I'll have to talk to her.' he thought.

Out loud he asked, "Remus, where do you intend to stay tonight?"

Remus shook his head. He had nowhere to go. And he was sure Sirius didn't either.

"I suppose an inn, if one'll take me." he said.

"You can stay here." James said. "We'll figure something out for the living situations in the morning." He of course did not blame Remus for finding out where they lived. But they had to move again. And soon.

"There is something we could do." Sirius began. " The Fidelius Charm. And I'll be the secret keeper."


	39. Chapter 39

Scattered

**Note: I was going to update something else, but since it's Gwennie's birthday, I figured let's do this chapter. Maybe someone wants to see it.**

**And trivia time! Did you know that there was originally supposed to be one girl for each Marauder? I quickly scrapped that idea though. Cookies to whoever pairs who correctly.**

Chapter 39

Gen sighed wearily. She was not happy as she settled herself down at the small kitchen table. Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, she scowled.

"So Remus is back. And James wants me to be happy." She then scoffed. "Right!"

Flicking her wand, she summoned a bottle of butterbeer to herself. Continuing to scowl, she drank. Until the knock at her door.

One Sirius Black, accompanied by James, invited themselves in.

"Who said you could come in? Maybe I was ready for bed." Gen said, not bothering to lower her wand, which she had picked up once the door flew open.

"You sleep on tables now?" Sirius asked with a grin.

She glared him but asked what they wanted at such a late hour.

"To talk."

"Well I want to sleep." Gen got to her feet and made for the hall, but Sirius grabbed her wrist as she passed.

"We wanted to tell you what Dumbledore said. We talked about me being the Potters' Secret Keeper --"

"How thrilling for you." Gen said dryly.

"We figured that you would want to know where they're being kept."

"Shouldn't you tell me after the Charm's done?"

Sirius waited for a moment, then said, "It – we've changed ideas." He handed her a piece of paper, containing the Potters' new address.

Gen raised her eyebrow but said nothing. She had no idea where that was. Or whether or not she wanted to go. She would hate to have to put James, Lily, and little tiny Harry at risk.

"You've changed?" she asked. "So what, is Dumbledore Secret Keeper?"

"No." James said softly. "Peter is."

Gen glanced over at James, then burst out laughing. "Peter? You honestly trust him not to tell? All someone would have to do would be raise a wand to him and he'd squeal like a pig." She then snorted. "Should have been a pig instead of a rat..."

"Dumbledore," James began, "had the somewhat genius idea that no one would expect Wormtail to know where we are. That we would never use him for something so important."

"Are you sure it's wise? This is Dumbledore we're talking about."

James managed a tired grin. "Of course. We'll be completely safe. I promise."

Gen turned to face James and added, "You do know what this means don't you?" she asked softly. "You'll have to stay hidden and safe. That means no leaving. For nothing, nothing at all."

James fidgeted and muttered something that sounded like "Absolute rubbish."

Gen and Sirius exchanged a glance. James sighed and said, "Well, Gen, now it's your turn to talk. About Remus -- "

"I'm sorry," she began sweetly, "but I know no one named Remus."

It was James's turn to exchange a look with Sirius.

"Sure you do! You and Remus used to live together, you were a couple, fancied him since fifth year -- "

"Fourth." Gen whispered. Then she adopted an indifferent tone, "But he's a completely different person now and that means absolutely nothing to me."

"Aw, Gwendolyn, Moony misses you. Says he's missed you since he's been gone."

"Probably misses being in my bed." she spat.

"He meant nothing by that!" James felt tempted to grab Gen and shake some sense into her. "He was lying to Greyback to SAVE you, not hurt you."

"Well too late for that! I never want to see him again! I don't even want to hear his name!" Lowering her voice, Gen added, "I wish Voldemort would do away with him."

Sirius looked even more surprised than James, and felt even more surprised when he spoke. "You don't mean that." he told her. "You can't mean that. You love Moony."

Gen glared at Sirius. "Yes, someone like YOU, Black, even knows the meaning of the word 'love'."

"Well I do understand what you feel for Remus."

Gen took a few strides across the room and turned back to them so she could glare at the both of them at once. "Is this why you came here? To make me feel horrid? To make me get back with Remus? Well sorry, but that's not happening. Not ever. I don't care what happens to him. And if you two don't leave, I won't care what happens to you either."

Reluctantly James and Sirius headed for the door. "It could have gone worse." James whispered to Sirius. "We'll fix this. Somehow."


	40. Chapter 40

Scattered

Chapter 40

James found himself sitting on the couch of his home later that night. Lily and Harry were fast asleep and Gen's words were buzzing through his head.

Mostly the whole 'not being able to leave home' "speech" of hers.

"Rubbish," he muttered getting to his feet, " just can't be true."

He shook his head. Surely Dumbledore would give him something to do! He could even ask, though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer for fear it was "Stay put!".

With a sigh he sank back down on the couch. He would have to ask. It would be the only way to get the answer to the question of whether or not Gen was right.

And he of course was hoping she wasn't.

In order to distract himself, he turned his thoughts of getting her and Remus back together. He hated the fact that she was bitter and angry, especially when it came to Remus.

On one hand, he figured that what Remus had said about her to Fenrir Greyback was a very hurtful thing. On the other, he felt she should just give in and go back to Remus. He did, after all, say it was to protect her.

Damn it! James couldn't standing it. Grabbing his cloak, he raced out the door and Disapparated to the gates right outside of Hogwarts.

Luckily for James, Dumbledore was just leaving the school to head over to The Hog's Head.

"James! What are you doing out, especially this late? You're supposed to be hiding."

Dumbledore seized the younger man by the elbow and led him straight to the pub. James attempted to struggle away the entire walk there.

"That's what Gen said that you would say. You can't expect me to hide!" James blurted out once he was safely in the pub with just Dumbledore and Aberforth inside.

"Yes I can. Your family needs you to keep them safe should something ever happen. If Voldemort should ever find out where you are."

"So I can't run out and risk my life? Is that what you're saying?" James asked bitterly.

"Exactly!"

"He's got a point. You've got to stay safe." Aberforth emerged from behind the bar to join them. "It's not something to mess around with. Remember, there was a witch that died in here."

James shifted uncomfortably. "I remember."

"And what would Lily and Harry do without you?"

Sinking down on the nearest chair, James mumbled, "If I could keep them safe, I'd certainly die for them both."

"That is not the way to think James."

"But if it would help -- "

"Which it wouldn't!"

Getting to his feet so fast that his chair went flying, James said, "But what if it did? If there was the slightest chance of dying to keep them safe, I most certainly will. Why don't you send them both out of the country if you want to keep them safe?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I had thought of that. But James, Voldemort's influence does not just reach throughout London. Oh no. He seems to have someone willing to kill for him in every place I had thought of. Besides, Voldemort isn't the only Dark Wizard at large. Just the only one here."

"I thought you could keep them safe!"

Pulling out his wand, Dumbledore said, "Sit down James. You should all be safe, just as long as the Secret Keeper does not reveal their location."

"And if that happens?" James demanded.

"It shouldn't."

Scowling, James crossed his arms over his chest. This wasn't far! He hated being holed up with nothing to do. And Dumbledore knew that.

He would go mad!

"I am sorry, James." Dumbledore put his wand away. "I wish I could let you out, but right now Gwendolyn and Sirius -- "

"What do you have intended for them?" James asked, glaring at his former Headmaster. "Do you wish them to die too?"

"I wish for no one to have to die, James. But Gwendolyn and Sirius can handle the task I've set before them. I can assure you they will both return home safe and sound."

"And if they don't?" James challenged, getting to his feet and eying the door in an obvious manner.

"They will."

James did not seem assured by this. He strode to the door, flung it open, and the Dumbledore brothers heard the sound of him Disapparating.

"Speaking of," Aberforth said conversationally, "when will Moore be back? I rather miss her drunken antics."


	41. Chapter 41

Scattered

**Note: Show of hands: Who knows where this is going?**

Chapter 41

Gen and Sirius headed to The Hog's Head. They had finished the task that Dumbledore had set them on, and Sirius figured that Dumbledore might be at the pub.

"Come on," Sirius began, holding the door open for her, "I'll buy you a drink. I promise."

Gen glanced nervously at the pub. "No, no, I really can't." she said. "I should get home. I need some sleep."

Sirius frowned, his eyebrows nearly meeting in confusion. "You? Turn down a drink? When has that happened?"

Gen gave him a tired smile. "I'm just tired is all."

"Are you sure?" Despite himself, Sirius brushed her hair aside, placing his hand to her forehead. "You aren't ill, are you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I feel fine. I just don't... want a drink. Good night."

Sirius watched her leave, confused. He then stepped into the pub, making a mental note to ask Dumbledore if Gen seemed off to him.

Stepping into the pub, Sirius found himself facing more people than Aberforth usually had in his pub. It was crowded, it was loud, and there was a ruckus in the middle of the pub.

Edging around the walls of the pub, Sirius finally reached the bar.

"Back are you?" Aberforth asked, seemingly oblivious to the chaos in his pub. "And Moore?"

"She's back too. In one piece. Where's your brother?"

Aberforth jerked his head towards the stairs. "Back there. I think he's got company, so if you want to wait around you can."

Wondering who Dumbledore's company could be, Sirius took a seat at the bar. And soon found himself engrossed in a conversation with the barman.

"Now why would she turn down a drink I wonder?" Aberforth asked, cleaning a glass and staring at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. "I know she's been upset, but usually that means she's downing bottle after bottle."

"You miss her money?" Sirius asked, downing his own bottle.

"I miss her money maybe. Miss her company, though." Aberforth laughed. "She's something else."

"That she is." Sirius sighed.

"You fancy her?"

Sirius nodded miserably. "Have for years."

"Well," Aberforth began, leaning on the bar, "she's not with anyone. Not seeing Lupin I imagine. Why not see how far it goes?"

Sirius laughed. "Gwendolyn Moore hates me." he said simply. "She loathes me. I never really understood why, though."

"Have you asked?"

Sirius shook his head. "I never get an explanation. I don't think she believes I'm worth one."

Aberforth handed Sirius another bottle and glanced around at his pub. Three wizards, supporting each other in their drunk state, were trying to head out the door, singing a song that only they knew. To him, it sounded like drunken babble.

Towards the corner of the room, it seemed as though two wizards were showing their companions a fine example of Muggle dueling. Aberforth never really bothered to get into bar fights. He just let them fight it out.

It seemed to work.

He glanced back at Sirius, who was now seated with his back against the bar, watching the fight with mild interest. And Aberforth was glad he was distracted. Dumbledore had left the room he was in, and Aberforth knew the person he had been speaking to was not an Order member.

And not a good friend of Sirius's.

"So you're back. And Gwendolyn?"

Sirius jumped slightly. He then turned to Dumbledore. "She's back too.. wanted to go home." he said, glancing from Dumbledore to the floor. He pulled a slip of parchment from his robes and handed it to Dumbledore without another word.

Dumbledore took it and pocketed it. "Anything on your mind, Sirius?" he asked softly.

Aberforth glanced at Dumbledore, then to Sirius, wondering if he had left anything out.

"Something's wrong with Gen." Sirius mumbled. "And I don't know what it could be. But it's got me worried."

"Did anything happen...?"

"No. Nothing happened to her while we were gone. We didn't even need wands!"

"I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know if I find anything out." Dumbledore said, straightening his cloak. It seemed he had a visit to pay.


	42. Chapter 42

Scattered

**Notes: This may or may not be winding down soon. Looking for chapter fic ideas that people would really, really love to see.**

**I've got two bits and pieces I would love to work with:**

**1: Snape and Gen having to go see Petunia in their adult years.**

**2: A near bite from Remus.**

Chapter 42

Gen lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her wand was drawn and she was drawing lazy shapes in the air in many colors of smoke. 

There was a knock at the door. Groaning, she did not budge. "Go away Sirius!" she shouted.

Whoever it was knocked again.

With another loud groan, she pointed her wand at the door. It flew open, surprising Albus Dumbledore.

"Sorry," she muttered, sounding anything but, "thought you were Sirius."

Dumbledore smiled gently. "No, I am not Sirius. But he was very concerned about you."

"No reason to be."

Dumbledore thought for a moment, then said, "You're lying."

Gen stared at him. "Stop reading my mind!"

"Very well." Dumbledore sat down on the couch, eying the witch who still had not budged from her spot on the floor. "You know," he added conversationally, "it was most unwise to open your door. I could have been a Death Eater."

"The only one after me is Greyback. And he wouldn't have knocked." Gen pointed out.

Dumbledore nodded. "Gwendolyn, is there anything that you wish to speak to me about? It would remain between the two of us."

"Nothing's wrong!" she shouted. Her wand shot a jet of light towards the ceiling. She watched, somewhat curious, as a jagged crack made its way from the center of the ceiling to the sides.

Waving his own wand, Dumbledore repaired it.

After studying her for a moment or two, he whispered, "I have spoken with Remus as well."

"Have you?" she spat. "Told you more lies has he?"

"Actually no... Remus has not spoken an untrue word. And coupled with what he said and Sirius's concern for you, I would hazard a guess that something's wrong Gwendolyn."

She shook her head. "No. Even if there was, I'd never tell you." she spat. "Get out."

She was glaring daggers at Dumbledore, but he seemed to not care. He quickly summoned her wand and caught it easily. 

"I think..." he began softly, "that James and Lily would welcome you in their home for a few days. It may be best to you."

Gen looked hopeful, then bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I'll stay here. I'm safe here. Unless Remus was lying about that, too. Besides, I don't want to run the risk of seeing him. Having to talk to him."

Seeming to ignore her, Dumbledore waved his wand. A bottle of elf-made wine and two glasses appeared before him. He offered her one, which she refused.

"Excuse me."

Dumbledore watched her as she got to her feet and headed down the hall. His eyebrows nearly met. It was then he decided that he was right in thinking that Gen would do better spending time with James and Lily and baby Harry.

James could get anything out of her.

Gen returned a few minutes later, wiping her mouth on a tissue.

"Still here?" she asked, taking the chair across the room from Dumbledore.

"Still here." he said with a smile.

"Hmm..."

There was a rustling outside. Gen shook her head. "The wind." she murmured. 

The window behind her cracked.

"That wasn't the wind." she whispered, getting to her feet. "Give me my wand!"

Dumbledore was on his feet. He shoved Gen's wand in her hand and nudged her behind him. The window cracked wider, then a cloaked figure dove through it.

"Ah, Dumbledore, I was correct in thinking that you would be here... And Moore." Voldemort's red eyes gleamed. "Just the witch I need..."

Gen shook her head wildly, her black hair flying every which way. "What do you want with me?" she whispered.

"Information. About the Potters."

"She knows nothing, Tom."

A large, standing glass curio cabinet standing behind Gen shattered. She felt bits of glass dig into her skin and someone shove her across the room as a spell was cast.

"No..." she whispered. She lay in a pile of broken glass, watching Voldemort and Dumbledore duel. She could not move. She was too shocked to move. It would all be over with soon...

The smashed window smashed even moreso as another cloaked figure dove through it. He sent a spell or two towards Voldemort, who chuckled and fired his own green spell at the figure. It missed.

Whoever was under the cloak grabbed Gen and led her into the hall.

Removing his hood, Remus dropped his lips to Gen's. "I've got to get you out of here. Dumbledore will understand." he whispered. 

"But -- "

"Hang on!" Remus grabbed her hand and then quickly Disapparated. 

Of all places to go, Remus had taken them to a damp, dark cave. Gen did not care about the arrangements. She dropped to the cave floor and promptly fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Scattered

**Note: I got a oneshot to work on after this. But it's such a cuddly chapter, is it not?**

Chapter 43

Gen awoke the next morning to find herself in a nice, safe, comfortable bed. For a moment, she wondered if what had happened the night before had really happened.

But then James stepped in the room, carrying little baby Harry.

"Morning, Gwennie. Or should I say afternoon?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No wonder I'm hungry." Gen said with a tiny smile.

"Moony told us what happened. Dumbledore added his own two Sickles. Anything wrong?"

Gen shook her head, unaware of baby Harry trying to get her attention.

James glanced down at his son, then gingerly passed Harry to Gen. "I don't want to hold him." she said. But she took him anyway.

As Harry began to coo and "talk" to her, Gen managed a tiny smile. "I know you're happy, James. You've got a little you."

"For the most part, I am happy." James admitted. "He's so sweet. Too sweet. I've got to break him of that."

"Oh come off it, James. You're sweet too."

"I'm mischievous." James pointed out. "Always getting in trouble, trying to find some reason to get on a broom, still ready to nick Snitches every now and again..." he said with a laugh.

Gen smiled despite herself. She glanced down at Harry, who had innocently stuck a strand of her hair hair in his mouth and was sucking on it. She rolled her eyes.

"Does lilac bubble bath taste good?" she asked him.

"Don't eat Gwennie's hair, Harry." James pulled Gen's hair from Harry's mouth. Harry's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Aw, Daddy, you made him cry." Gen said, giggling.

"I made you laugh." James pointed out. "In all seriousness, though, Gwen, we should talk."

"About?" Gen asked, glancing down to Harry. He now had her finger in his mouth and was drooling all over it. He looked up at her innocently and she rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling.

"Sirius is worried about you. So is Dumbledore. Not to mention Remus."

"Well I'm fine." Gen grumbled.

James raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Gwendolyn? Turning down a free drink, even offered by Sirius, is something you've never done." 

"Maybe I didn't want one." she grumbled. She winced as she felt Harry's drool running down her hand. "Does he always do this?" she asked.

"Sometimes." James smiled. "I sometimes wonder if he's teething but it seems like it's too early for that. But back to you -- "

"No "back to you" James. There's nothing to say." Gen said haughtily. She made to hand Harry back to his father and slide off the bed but James stopped her.

"Gwendolyn, what's going on? You're... more moody than usual."

Gen stared at him then turned away. Her gaze fell on the window. "There's an owl with a letter out there." she said conversationally.

James got to his feet and opened the window to let the owl in. It flew over to Gen instead and held its leg out to her.

Harry gave the owl a look before trying to grab it. The owl hooted in annoyance and flew over to the bedside table.

"Looks like it's from Remus." James pointed out, taking Harry from Gen and conjuring a towel so she could wipe the drool from her hand.

"He's not here?' she asked, her eyebrows meeting in confusion.

James shook his head. "Brought you over then left. He figured that you wouldn't want to see him when you woke up so he took off."

Gen shrugged. She reached for the owl and took its letter as James and Harry left the room. Did she want to open it? Did she really want to know what he had to say?

And did she really want to spill her heart to him in return?


	44. Chapter 44

Scattered

Chapter 44

Did she really want to do this? Gen stared at the door to The Leaky Cauldron. Remus had been staying there, according to James. How he afforded a room she did not know. Unless James was paying his way.

She figured that was it.

Finally she timidly pushed open the door.

From the looks of things, Voldemort had not bothered to mess with the pub. Everything was in its proper place. It was even packed with witches and wizards, probably ready to drown their sorrows. Or at least drink until Voldemort was a distant memory.

Glancing at the stairs, she wondered which room Remus was staying in.

And whether or not she could bolt. She really did not wish to speak to him. It was so easy to ignore him, avoid him, pretend that she was livid with him.

But she had no chance. Remus appeared out of nowhere, as though he had Apparated beside her, and led her up the stairs and to his room.

Once safely inside his room, he spoke. "You actually came."

Gen shrugged and sat down on the bed. "I didn't want to." she said pointedly.

Remus watched her as she stared out the window, her arms folded across her chest. She did not look like she wanted to budge.

"What do you want from me?" she finally asked, after the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence for several minutes.

"I wanted to speak with you. I feel I need to make things right, Gwendolyn."

"Make things right? You have used me Remus."

"I have never!"

Gen glared at him. "You're certainly lying about something, Remus. Why don't you go back to your people?"

"I don't want to go back." Remus said softly.

Gen scowled. "I think you belong with your fellow wolfman. You're just a monster." she spat.

Remus looked more than surprised by this. Gen had never, ever spoken a cruel word to him. But he whispered, "I do deserve that. But I was only trying my best to protect you. I kind of assumed that Greyback would leave you alone if I wanted nothing more than to breed with you."

"Well he hasn't." she spat. "Of course you don't care. You probably never have. I'm nothing more than a wallet and a home to you."

It was Remus's turn to scowl. "I admit, I do probably deserve all of this, Gwendolyn. I imagine you are mad with me, but are you really this angry?"

Her response was another icy glare. But Remus felt he was right, that she was putting up a front. A very good one, nearly convincing, but a front nonetheless.

As he watched her, her bottom lip started to tremble. Remus sank down on the bed next to her, though he did not make a comforting motion.

Gen did not scoot away.

"Will you tell me what has been bothering you?" Remus asked. She shook her head, her long black hair brushing against his arm. "You can always talk to me Gwendolyn." he added.

"I don't know that I can now." she said coldly. "After all, word would get back to your werewolf mates, would it not?"

"It wouldn't."

"Hmph."

Remus wanted to say more, so much more, but he decided it would be best to wait for her.

Though he was not expecting her to grab him in a swift hug, burying her face against his chest. Momentarily surprised, he quickly recovered and started to stroke her hair.

"Still mad at you." she mumbled.

"I can imagine." Remus sighed. But he thought this was better than nothing. And now that she was coming around, he figured he would be able to get her to spill on what's been going on.

But that may take longer than he wanted it to. Ah well. This was a start.


	45. Chapter 45

Scattered

**Note: I know I last updated this, but the things I want to update are just generally ignored.**

Chapter 45

James stood staring out of the front window, as though he expected someone to come down the walk. He was frowning, and a bit concerned.

"James?"

James did not immediately turn to face Lily. But when he did, he saw that she was holding their son, and he was fast asleep. "Little early for him to be napping isn't it?"

Lily smiled. "He needs to sleep. And you do too."

"I'll be fine." he mumbled, returning to his window.

Lily sighed, but she carried Harry out of the room to put him in his crib. She tucked the blankets around him, made sure he was breathing OK, then returned to James.

"What's on your mind, Potter?" she asked, standing next to him at the window.

"Just... nothing." he muttered.

"And what are you waiting for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

James thought for a moment. Then he sighed. "I'm worried about Gen and Remus. I'd hate to know they're out there. I'd hate to think what could happen to them. Greyback's after them both, according to Dumbledore. Voldemort shows up at Gen's place... and now they're right in the public eye."

"And you expect them to come up the walk?" she asked.

"Not expecting..." James said. "Just... hoping."

Lily giggled despite James's attitude at the moment. "You're too protective, Potter. Calm down. Gwendolyn and Remus are both adults. And I doubt Voldemort is going to walk into a pub. Much less one that's being watched."

"It's being watched?" James asked. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

Lily smiled. "I've been sending owls to Molly Weasley. She says her husband made mention that a lot of popular locations are being watched by Ministry officials."

James shook his head, nearly smiling. "You amaze me sometimes Lily." he said. "Now how about you head to bed? It's getting late and you've been staying up with Harry."

"I can stay up longer." Lily said, a nearly challenging tone to her voice.

James just shook his head. He did not wish to tell Lily that Molly Weasley's words were less than reassuring. The Ministry seemed to have its hands full, and then some. How could they stand to watch a pub? Or any other place?

Not to mention Voldemort was sure to outwit them.

Lily sighed. She could tell what James was thinking. Leaning closer, she whispered, "Look, James, if Gen and Remus reconcile, do you honestly think that they would want to leave the comfort of a private place?"

"Yes, I do. I doubt Gwennie is going to want anything to do with Remus. She most certainly did not want to go."

Lily smiled and said, "She'll give in. I know Gen."

"And I do too. And I think she's rather..." James seemed to search for the right words. "Rather... messed up."

Laughing, Lily said, "Oh you've known her for years. You know she is! Though it's not her fault she's bi-polar."

"Yeah..." James sighed. "That's not her fault."

Lily was quiet for a few minutes. She could tell that James was close to staying by the window all night. And she felt that Gen and Remus probably would not be back.

But he felt that something might happen that night. Of course he had not spoke it to Lily, and wasn't even sure if that feeling meant anything. But he wanted to know.

And Dumbledore would not let him leave the house!

James slammed his fist against the windowsill and whispered, "Son of a banshee!"

"James!"

When he did not notice her, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you hate being stuck here, and unable to help, but James, Dumbledore thinks it's right. You've got to stay put. We all do!"

Before he could speak, she flounced off. She spent a few minutes searching the house for James's Invisibility Cloak. She found it on the table beside their bed. Glancing behind her to make sure that James was not standing in the doorway watching her, she hid it. Pulling out her wand, she whispered a few incantations, making sure the cloak could not be summoned out of hiding.

Though she was not sure that would be enough to keep him there.

"I'll have to speak with Dumbledore. I wish I could tonight but..." she trailed off. She had no idea where Dumbledore was!

'I could owl him... but the owl could be intercepted. Patronus?' she thought.

Glancing at their bed, she sighed softly. Deciding that if Dumbledore did not show up within the next few days, she would send him a message. Somehow. She could even get Sirius or someone to take it for her.

Though with Sirius, he would probably encourage James to sneak out.

Her thoughts racing, Lily gave him. She stretched out on the bed, still fully clothed, and fell asleep within moments.


	46. Chapter 46

Scattered

Chapter 46

Sirius had come by for a visit. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Lily, the two of them vaguely watching James play with Harry as they chatted away.

Lily sighed softly. "Sirius, I'm rather worried about James." She told him what had happened the night before, and how she found James asleep near the window that morning. "Do you think... being shut away like this has driven him... batty?" she finished softly.

"Knowing James that has some part to play in it." Sirius said, nodding. "Though I think all this with Voldemort has driven all of us a bit mad."

Lily sighed and and nodded in agreement. "He seemed so worried about Gen and Remus."

"They're fine. I spoke with Remus this morning."

"Good!" Lily said. She was somewhat surprised to hear how relieved she sounded.

Sirius was quiet for a moment. He pretended to watch Harry laugh at James, who was making colorful sparks shoot out of his wand.

He jerked his attention back towards Lily as she spoke again. "I've been wanting to have a word with Dumbledore about James. But you know he'd say no to letting him get out even for a little bit."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "He probably would. It kind of feels like he wants to keep all of us inside and safe, not let any of us out."

"But what can we do, holed up inside?"

Sirius shrugged at this. "I can't say. I can only guess."

"Please do."

Sirius was quiet, thinking for a moment or two. Then he said, "Our numbers have gone down. Voldemort's have risen. Keeping us inside and safe, while keeping ears out for Voldemort and his schemes and plots, I guess it's all Dumbledore can think to do."

"It's not wise, is it?" Lily asked, absently twirling her wand between her fingers.

Sirius started to laugh. "Wise? We're talking about Dumbledore here. Even his unwise moves are wise."

"Where is he?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. When Lily nodded he said, "Last time I saw Dumbledore, he was at The Hog's Head."

Lily sighed. Dumbledore could have been anywhere then. Resting her chin in her hands, she stared at the table, unaware of Sirius's confused expression.

"What's on your mind?" he asked softly.

"I'm rather worried about James, you know? I hide his cloak," she added in a whisper, "because I'm scared he'll take it and rush off to do something dangerous."

"James? Do something dangerous?" Sirius asked with a bark-like laugh. When he realized his joke was not a hit with Lily, he scowled.

Lily glanced up at Sirius, her green eyes glittering sadly. "He's not changed much, has he?"

"James?" Sirius asked. "He's more mature, but he's still got a bit of a wild streak. He hates being cooped up." Chuckling, Sirius leaned back in his chair, remembering how the two of them would sneak out of James's parents' house during the summer holidays, all because James did not want to be shut inside.

Snapping himself out of his memories, Sirius said, "He's a free spirit, James."

Surprisingly, Lily began to giggle. "Is that why he's a stag, then?" she asked.

Sirius started to laugh himself. "I suppose so."

"What's so funny over there?" James called, which brought Lily and Sirius's attention to him.

Which caused them to laugh even harder. Harry had James pinned to the floor, gleefully bouncing on his chest and clutching James's glasses.

"Has he got you?" Lily got to her feet so she could "save" James from baby Harry.

"Why yes, I do believe he has." James said conversationally.

Giggling, Lily picked up Harry and took James's glasses from him. She passed them to James, who put them on and jumped to his feet.

"Mean little thing, isn't he?" he called to Sirius, who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes while smirking.

"Oh I think he's too sweet." Sirius said. "Could be meaner."

Lily frowned at this. "Sirius Black, if you become a negative influence on my son, I'll... I'll..."

"Revoke my title of godfather?" Sirius asked sweetly. "Toss me in the streets? Ban me from your house?"

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sirius, I should have done that a long time ago."

"You wouldn't!" Sirius said, mock hurt in his voice. "Where will I go?"

"You'd cling to Gen." Lily said. James nodded in agreement.

"You'd wedge yourself quite nicely between Gwen and Moony I'd think." James said.

Sirius huffed and grabbed his cloak. "Fine!" he said dramatically. "Fine, I know when I'm unwanted. You don't have to say it!"

Harry seemed to find him funny. He began to giggle, and giggled even harder when Sirius headed over to Harry to ruffle his hair.

"At lease someone likes me." Sirius cooed.

"I thought you were leaving." Lily said sweetly.

"Fine, I'll go!" Sirius said, making his way to the door. He turned back, his expression serious now. "If I see... him... I'll send him your way, Lily."

"Thanks." she whispered.

James looked from Lily to Sirius, wondering what that was about. And figuring it concerned him in some way. But the thought quickly left his head as he spotted Harry blowing spit bubbles.

"How sweet and innocent." James laughed. "Let's hope he stays like that."


	47. Chapter 47

Scattered

**Note: I want things to get really heated in the next few chapters. Not heated as in "OMG, get the hose, we have to break them apart!" But heated as in tempers and "wild streaks" in James's case.**

**Also, I want to work on the fic where Remus bites Gen. Or nearly. It'll be a short chapter thing, I think. Nothing long like this but the actual number is up in the air. If anyone is interested, I'll keep them posted on that.**

Chapter 47

James sighed softly. He was all alone in the house, Lily having gone to see Bathilda Bagshot. He had not wanted her to go, but Dumbledore had trusted her with their location, and she was just down the road after all.

He had wished Lily had taken the Invisibility Cloak, but he had not been able to find it.

"Probably her doing." he muttered. She had been bound and determined to keep him there. Even away from the windows!

"Not like anyone can see me." James muttered. "Unless they know we're here."

With a pang, he sank down on the couch. No one, save for Sirius's recent visit, had been by. He had not heard from Gen or Remus since he forced the two of them to talk. And he was still concerned for her.

Peter had barely been by at all. Probably hiding to save his own skin.

Celeste had been keeping quiet, though occasionally sending owls.

And Sirius was as bored and restless as James. Though he knew damn well to stay safe.

How he wished he knew where his cloak was! Lily had hid it, that he was sure of. But where?

Taking advantage of the fact that she was not around, and therefore not there to follow him around the house in order to figure out what he was doing, James decided to search for it.

Of course, the first step was to take his wand and try to Summon it. Though of course he knew it would probably be a little less easy.

"Cloaky?" James called as one would call a pet. "Where are you?"

Trying to remember where he had last seen it, James began to rifle through closets and drawers. He even checked the kitchen cabinets.

As the minutes passed, he seemed more frenzied in his search. Lily could be home at any time. And he wanted his cloak in his hands, or at least where he knew where it was, before then.

It was then that James remembered he had last had it in their bedroom. Harry had gotten his little hands on the cloak, and to keep it safe, James had put it there.

It did not take that much of an effort to find. James was soon seated on the bed, holding his cloak in his hands and thinking of a plan.

Of course, he would have to hide it when Lily came back. Unless he sneaked out of the house then...

Hit by a not-so-fully-formed idea, James hopped off the bed and hurried down the hall to the closet. He opened the door and snatched up his broom.

He glanced around for a bit of parchment and quill before remembering he was a wizard. Summoning both to him, James scrawled a quick note.

_Lily -- _

_Nice hiding spot, but not good enough. Taken the cloak, going out for some fresh air. _

_-- James_

He left it where he was sure she would find it and hurried out the back door. He slipped under the cloak before taking off.

And not a moment too soon. At that moment, Lily was coming through the front door, holding tight to Harry and trying to keep Bathilda's present to them all, a small grey kitten, away from him. The tiny animal already had a bald patch where Harry had pulled some fur out.

She placed Harry on the floor, and the kitten as well. It immediately shot under the couch, where only a tip of its tail was seen.

Of course Harry saw this immediately and crawled off to the couch. He reached over, snatched up the tail, and gave it a hearty tug.

After having a laugh at the poor animal's expense, Lily glanced around. James was not there. Surely he had heard them come in?

"James?" she called, narrowly avoiding stepping on the fleeing kitten.

Finding the note wasn't too hard. Letting out a cry of annoyance, Lily crumpled the parchment in her hand. She had her wand in her hand, and had very nearly conjured her Patronus before she lowered her wand.

"No," she said, "no, let him get in trouble on his own. It will serve him right!"

Though she could not help but feel somewhat guilty about not telling Dumbledore. What if something happened to him? What would she and Harry do?

And if something didn't happen to him? Sparks flew out the end of her wand as Lily decided that James would be in big trouble.


	48. Chapter 48

Scattered

Chapter 48

James, still safe under his cloak, flew around, not knowing quite what he was looking for. Silently, he prayed that he would not see one livid silver doe come his way.

So far, none had.

He was enjoying the freedom. The fresh breeze. He wondered whether or not he could get away with going to Hogsmeade. Shaking his head, he landed.

Where he was, he had no real idea. But at the moment, he did not care. Not to mention he was under his cloak, so unless someone was just expecting him to land there, no one would know he was there. Unless of course that silver doe popped up.

Thinking of Lily, James sank down on a nearby fallen tree. She was bound to be mad. But of course she could sneak off and see Bathilda Bagshot! What did that leave him with?

Shaking his head, he realize where he was. He was near his old childhood home.

Getting to his feet, he stayed under the cloak but withdrew his wand and hid his broom. Perhaps the Death Eaters had been there after his parents passed away. Perhaps not. He could not say.

But he could not take chances either. After all, it felt like they had been everywhere.

What he did not understand was that the Ministry obviously knew of the Death Eaters. They knew who some where, thanks in large part to Dumbledore and some other members of the Order. But none of them had faced jail time.

With a sigh, James stepped inside his old home, wincing. But nothing struck him. No spell, no hex, no trap. Nothing.

He stepped further inside, shutting the door behind him. Though for some reason, he felt he could not remove the cloak. And a noise down the hall assured him that there was reason not to expose himself.

Whispering a spell to muffle his footsteps, James headed down the hall. At the door at the end of the hall, he stopped. He heard the noise again. A deep, guttering sort of speech. They were not human, whatever was in the room.

The door was open a crack. He peered inside.

Two Goblins were seated on the floor, speaking in Gobbledegook. James wondered what they were doing in his parents' house. As he watched, the smaller of the two patted a large bag sitting beside him. The two laughed.

James heard faint footsteps. He pressed himself against the wall as quickly as he could. Another Goblin, this one larger than the other two, hurried into the room, not bothering to shut the door. He watched them crowd around the bag, but could not see what they had inside. He wished to linger, but knew he could not.

He hurried back down the hall and out the door, not wanting to stay much longer. But staying inside may have been the better thing.

He found himself facing a small crowd of hooked and cloaked people. One had found his broom. The others were looking inside the small house. James stepped away as quietly as he could. But he was not fast enough.

"_Accio Cloak!" _

James could not keep a grip on the cloak. He tried to keep a grip on it but it flew off him, revealing him to the Death Eaters.

"Hello." James said, taking a moment to regain calm. "Nice evening for a stroll I take it?"

"Potter, the Dark Lord wants a word."

James laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm not a man of great words. You see, I can't really hold anyone's attention. I'm sure you gents are bored to tears already."

"Not funny."

James raised his wand, ready to defend himself. No less than four Stunning Spells flew his way. Diving to the side, he managed to conjure a Shield Charm as well. The Stunners bounced back, one hitting a none-too-bright Death Eater, knocking him out cold.

Another swore.

James tried his own, silent, spell. He hoped to Summon his cloak and broom to him, but the Death Eater holding them had quite a grip.

His shield fizzled. It seemed to be on the point of vanishing. 'Great.' James thought. 'Just wonderful.'

More spells were sent his way. He dove out of the way, narrowing avoiding a jet of orange light that seemed close to flames. Unfortunately, during his leap, his wand flew out of his hand. He tried to grab it but more spells were shot his way.

The house was hit. Due to its age, and the force of the spells, it blew apart. The resulting explosion knocked James out. He was now at the Death Eaters' mercy.


	49. Chapter 49

Scattered

**Note: We've been getting such terrible weather that I've not been able to update. Please don't hold it against me.**

**I realize this might be short. I'm sorry. I'm also not feeling so hot. Next will be longer.**

**Oh and do be on the lookout for Funny Things James Does While Shut Inside His House In The Last Weeks Of His Life. Er, title in progess.**

Chapter 49

Gen and Remus, having been staying together at a secret location handpicked by Dumbledore, only had a glimpse of the old wizard as he let Lily and Harry inside. He looked rather angry for Dumbledore and neither felt like asking why.

As Remus took Harry from Lily, they found out.

"That unbelievable git!" she said, sinking down on the couch and staring at Gen and Remus. She looked livid. But also appeared close to crying. "Do you have any idea what he did?"

"Not really." Gen said. Lily gave her a look. "I wasn't rude! We don't, you know."

Lily sighed, her shoulders slumping. "That imbecile, he took his cloak and broom and flew off! And now from my understanding no one knows where he is."

"No one?" Gen asked. "He left no note, no nothing?"

Lily did not answer. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"I knew Dumbledore was wrong in locking James up." Remus whispered. "And now look what's happened!"

Baby Harry sat happily gurgling in Remus's lap, with no idea how upset and annoyed the grown-ups were.

"I know," Gen whispered, "but you also know James. If he wanted to get out... well he wanted to get out."

Remus nodded sadly. "James is James." he said with a sigh.

Harry cooed at his father's name.

The two turned their attention to Lily. She still seemed deep in thought. Gen glanced at Remus and said, "Go get her a Firewhiskey. I think she's earned it."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he handed Harry to Gen and retrieved the drink. Lily gratefully accepted it and downed it quickly.

"Thanks," she murmured, "needed that."

Then she sighed.

"Want to talk?" Gen asked softly.

"I hid his cloak." Lily admitted. "I didn't want him pulling something like this and yet he did it anyway! Ooh, he'd better hope Dumbledore doesn't find him!"

Gen exchanged a look with Remus; it was her turn to raise her eyebrow. "Hid his cloak?" she mouthed.

Remus looked as surprised as she did. They both felt that Lily knew, at least subconsciously, that James intended one final hurrah.

And he seemed to have gotten it.

Well, to James it did not seem like a hurrah. But more of a "What the hell just happened?"

All he knew was that he was shut up in a dark, enclosed area. It was a little more the size of a broom cupboard. And he had three goblins sitting in the cramped little room with him.

It stank.

The goblins seemed to be out of it. Silently he hoped they were not dead.

At last, one stirred. To no one in particular, he muttered something in Gobbledegook.

"I don't speak goblin." James said.

"Pardon." The goblin did not know much English. It soon became clear to James. "Where are we?"

James shrugged. Then realized the goblin could not see him do that in the dark. "Captured I guess. Feels like a broom cupboard."

"Captured?" the goblin asked. He was silent, but then seemed to make noise in Gobbledegook. James wondered if it was a swear.

Even if they smelled unpleasant and did not speak much English, if any at all in the other two's cases, James was glad for the company.

At least these goblins wouldn't wring his neck. And besides, perhaps he could get them to help him escape. He knew they would not want to be shut up like he did. Perhaps they wanted to be out more. Because he knew he was going to face Lily's wrath.

If he did not face Voldemort's first.


End file.
